NH October
by Angel's Shadows
Summary: O destino trata de encaminhar vidas distintas em um único lugar, unindo um passado obscuro a um presente indefinido formando assim um novo futuro. Coisas acontecerão em Isokawa, que mudarão a vida de Naruto e Hinata quanto de seus conhecidos. U/A
1. Capitulo I

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Os personagens não me pertencem e sim a Masashi Kishimoto e sem fins lucrativos. _

_**U/A: **Universo alternativo_

* * *

_**Introdução**_

**I can't run anymore,**

_Eu não posso mais correr_

**I fall before you,**

_Eu caio diante de você_

"Não importava o quanto eu fugia, no final minhas pernas insistiam em me levar de volta a ele."

_**Here I am,**_

_aqui estou eu_

**I have nothing left**_,_

_Eu não tenho mais nada_

"Só agora percebo como fui tola todos esses anos. Perdida na escuridão da minha mente. Tão dependente".

_Though I've tried to forget,_

_apesar de eu ter tentado esquecer_

**You're all that I am,**

_Você é tudo que sou_

**Take me home,**

_Leve-me para casa_

**I'm through fighting it,**

_eu não brigarei mais_

"Errei tantas vezes tentando me livrar desse sentimento. Há!! Deus sabe como quis esquecer. No fundo sabia que ele era meu mundo."

**Broken,**

_Quebrado,_

**Lifeless,**

_Sem vida,_

**I give up,**

_eu desisto,_

**You're my only strength,**

_você é minha única força,_

"Desde o começo, eu soube que ele me levaria a luz, mesmo quando não parecia ter salvação, no fundo eu sabia".

**Without you,**

_Sem você,_

**I can't go on,**

_eu não posso continuar,_

**Anymore,**

_Nunca mais_

**Ever again**_._

_... jamais_

"Finalmente consegui respirar, senti pela primeira vez o oxigênio penetrando meus pulmões e inundando meu corpo com vida. Ele me salvou das profundezas."

_[Refrão]_

**My only hope,**

_(Minha única esperança)_

**(All the times I've tried)**

_[Todas as vezes que eu tentei]_

**My only peace,**

_Minha única paz_

**(To walk away from you)**

_[me afastar de você]_

"Mas tive tanto medo, medo de me iludir, que minha única esperança esvaísse de minhas mão deixando-me de novo a solidão"

**My only joy,**

_Minha única alegria_

**My only strength,**

_(Minha única força)_

**(I fall into your abounding grace)**

_[Eu cai na sua abundante graça]_

**My only power,**

_Meu único poder_

"Por que sem ele eu não teria mais força pra continuar.."

**My only life,**

_Minha única vida_

**(And love is where I am)**

_[o amor está onde eu estou]_

**My only love.**

_Meu único amor _

"..a viver".

•••

* * *

**Capitulo - I**

* * *

A brisa fria, da noite de outono adentrava o recinto mal iluminado, deixando ainda mais sombrio o ambiente elevando as cortinas de ceda vinho levemente no ar. Algumas folhas adentravam o quarto forrando o piso gelado junto com as belas perolas negras e colares de diamantes espalhados ali. O perfume francês sobre a cômoda de madeira nobre derramava suas ultimas gotas no chão onde havia criado uma grande possa perfumada, impregnando seu aroma nos objetos finos de prata e ouro que se encontravam largados de qualquer jeito próximos ao seu local de origem, tal forra a violência como forram retirados de seu repouso. O espelho do centro fora totalmente estilhaçado por um pesado porta-jóias espalhando cacos em cima da cômoda e a seu arredor. Percorria pelo piano de cauda até o piso a água que outrora pertencera ao vaso de flores chinês tombado sobre o mesmo. Lençóis de seda amassados e rasgados em um canto. Colchões de plumas fora do lugar. Quadros quebrados. Roupas em trapos espalhadas. Por fim, da porta do banheiro de maçaneta de prata, escorria para o quarto um liquido viscoso, concentrado, denso e muito vermelho.

Um grito de desespero ecoou pelo imenso casarão, ouvia-se passos apresados e vozes alteradas.

Talvez fosse tarde demais.

•••

Gemidos e roncos altos podiam ser ouvidos do lado de fora. O mau odor reinava invencível no recinto, mas seu ocupante não parecia se importar. A noite adentrava mais fria a cada minuto. As paredes úmidas favoreciam uma maior sensação de frio. A casa era pequena sendo capaz de comportar um único inquilino, composta de sala, cozinha e uma suíte tudo em escala menor que a convencional, mal mobiliada, a sala era ocupada por um velho jogo de sofá que já apresentava as marcas do tempo uma aparelho de teve e uma mesinha do centro na área da cozinha uma velha mesa com apenas uma cadeira ocupava o espaço junto ao fogão e geladeiras junto aos velhos utensílios, o quarto somente havia uma cama de casal onde alguém repousava coberto com cobertores velhos e uma guarda roupas e dentro do cômodo uma porta dava a um banheiro que há muito não via limpeza. Não era um palácio, mas o casebre poderia se chamado de lar.

•••

A luz artificial intensa emanada por lâmpadas ofuscava seus olhos deixando a imagem turva e embasada. Apenas identificou um imenso corredor branco com muitas portas laterais. Era impossível manter–se cociente, pois a cabeça latejava constantemente impedindo que sua massa encefálica pudesse raciocinar direito. Ouvia vozes, mas incompreensíveis. Havia um grande movimento ao seu redor. Por fim um intenso clarão cegou seus olhos, sentiu uma leve dor na nuca e a luz se transformou em escuridão.

Uma batida na porta e logo depois a maçaneta moveu-se levemente pra dar passagem um homem de meia idade de semblante muito preocupado.

- Com licença doutora Tsunada, posso entrar?. – pergunta formalmente antes de adentrar o recinto.

- Mas é claro Hiashi-sama, entre – levantando se da sua cadeira e acenando cordialmente para que o homem entrasse.

- Desculpe lhe incomodar, mas gostaria de saber do estado clinico de minha filha? – o homem parecia muito abatido observa Tsunade, ele não era mais Senhor Hyuuga de antes.

- Vou ser bem sincera com você, Hiashi. – apóia os cotovelos na mesa cruzando as mãos na atura do queixo pondo-se a encara o homem seriamente – ela não esta nada bem, perdeu muito sangue e seu sistema imunológico esta debilitado sem contar que se encontra em uma grave anemia que complica tudo.

O homem abaixa a cabeça e grosas lagrimas percorre seu rosto a ter atingirem o chão.

- Não sei mais o que fazer – confessa chorando – eu já fiz tudo que podia para que ela se recuperasse, dei o melhor pra ela, mas a cada dia ela só piora.

Tsuande olha aflita aquela cena, um homem tão poderoso como ele que durante anos se mostrava duro e implacável que só com o olhar assustava os mais rebeldes empregados de sua empresa e empunhava respeito e que até mesmo ela temia-o agora estava diante de seus olhos chorando como uma criança que acabara de perder seu tão precioso brinquedo.

- Não é bem assim, não adianta dar tudo, a doença de Hinata é muito delicada, depende muito da paciente. Ela vai passar um caminho muito tortuoso a te se curar completamente – tentava acalma-lo.

- Como se curar, ela tentou suicídio - bate com tanta força na meça que os objetos balançam, não controlava mais suas ações, tal era o desespero - desse jeito ela vai morrer, e eu não vou poder fazer nada. – esbraveja na tentativa de liberar toda a angustia e medo que a muito o sufocava. - por favor, Tsunada-sama, dê alguma coisa para ela, algum remédio que impeça de fazer outra loucura como essa. Que a cure – suplicava.

- Entenda Hisahi, Hinata tem depressão, nenhum remédio vai funcionar, apenas faze-la inerte a realidade dando uma falsa sensação de recuperação, na minha visão de medica isso não e o melhor método para curar esse tido de coisa, só vai piorar o estado dela. – se levantando e pondo se a observar a janela

- Então o que eu faço? – pergunta, irritado olhando a experiente diretora que observava com pensamentos distantes o jardim do Hospital, alguns segundo depois ela da à volta a sua mesa e senta e diz:

- Eu recomendo que a leve para outro lugar, mais sossegado, para respirar ar puro e talvez conhecer pessoas novas.

- Mas isso pode ajudar ela se recuperar? – pergunta descrente - e sua saúde não esta debilitada?.

- Realmente a saúde dela esta em um estado critico e até possa ser perigoso ela ir, - concorda a mulher - mas creio que sua mente esteja pior não sei se será bom, mas manter ela aqui com certeza ela não ira melhorar. – dá alguns passos até a porta e antes de sair se volta para o homem – quem sabe não aconteça um milagre, um anjo que a tire das trevas.

- ...

•••

A brisa impulsionava para frente e para trás o portão do pequeno casebre que rangia irritando os tímpanos dos moradores dali. O ar frio penetrava por entre as frestas das janelas e pequenos buracos na parede, dando uma sensação térmica de mais frio. O velho radio de pilha chiava em quanto o locutor anunciava as noticias da manha. Um vulto atravessa a pequena sala amontoada de embalagem de comida instantânea no chão e papeis de chocolate sobre a mesa, farelos de salgadinhos e bolacha espalhados sobre o sofá e na mesinha de centro. Despreocupadamente individuo passa por toda aquela sujeira, às vezes cheirando algo ou até comendo, para por fim chegar um minúsculo cômodo onde alguém dormia relaxadamente de bruços na imensa cama de casal e um guarda roupas onde muitas peças saltavam para fora amassadas espalhando-se pelo chão. De um salto o vulto pula em cima da cama subindo nas costas do ocupante

Sentiu o ar quente saído dos pulmões lhe atingir, logo depois fora presenteado por um longo "beijo" molhado que o fez despertar. Com os olhos semi-serrados ele olha o despertador sobre a cômoda que indicava 7:30 da manha, vira sua cabeça para o lado e encontra uma figura peluda observar ele alegremente.

▬ É você Milly? – resmunga enterrando a cabeça novamente no travesseiro. Inconformada sua fiel companheira, começa latir em seus ouvidos, em represaria a aquela atitude ele tateia a cama até encontrar o outro travesseiro colocando assim em cima de sua cabeça cobrindo-a por completo no intuito de abafar o insuportável latido da cadela. Mas suas ações não foram bem sucedidas, pois ela era mais teimosa que ele, assim pulando e lambendo-o até por fim tira-lo da cama.

Tonto levanta coçando os cabelos bagunçados. Despreocupadamente atravessa o pequeno quarto até chegar ao banheiro que não apresentava uma boa aparência. Apóia as mãos sobre a pia e põem se admirar sua imagem no espelho. Era um jovem em torno de 21 anos de idade, alto e de lindos orbes azuis que combinavam perfeitamente com sua face muito bem desenhada e dando um toque especial uns cabelos loiros naturalmente bagunçados que realçava ainda mais sua beleza, dando um ar descolado pra o jovem, seu corpo era muito bem definido obra de anos de trabalho duro que o deixava sensual, de certo modo fazia muito sucesso entre as mulheres.

▬Vamos Naruto, acorda – diz para si jogando água em seu rosto e dando tapinhas leves na face para acordar, após isso toma um breve banho e vai à imundice de sua cozinha e percebe abrindo a geladeira que não havia nada tragável para ele.

▬ E só isso por hoje Milly-cha – diz para sua cachorra que o olhava com cara de piedade – e não me faça essa cara, você esta acima do peso e não se esqueça que temos que economizar – explica colocando a tigela de ração no chão e abrindo a porta - e comporte-se viu – completa antes de sair da casa.

•••

Os raios do sol adentravam no recinto o iluminado completamente, a brisa quente tocou sua pele aquecendo-a, o calor a despertou de seu sono, zonza Hinata observa o lugar ainda confuso, a dor tomara seu corpo, até para respirar era difícil, suas cabeça ainda se encontrava confusa não tinha certeza de onde realmente estava o que acontecera.

▬ A onde eu estou? – sussurra para si.

▬ Você esta no Hospital Konoha, querida - responde uma jovem mulher vestida de branco segurando uma prancheta na mão. Hinata a encara numa mescla de assusto e duvida, nem havia notado que mais alguém se encontrava ali e pior o porquê estaria em um hospital afinal de contas.

▬ Quem é você? – pergunta tentando parecer centrada. A enfermeira a olhar por um longo minuto e sorri gentilmente.

▬ Meu nome é Shizune, sou enfermeira chefe do hospital.

▬ Mas você é muito nova – se espanta Hinata com a aparência muito jovem da mulher em relação ao seu cargo

▬ Nem tato – diz piscando. Só naquele momento olhando a enfermeira segurar uma seringa faz formarem em seus olhos imagens.

**_[ Flash_***_Os longos corredores ecoavam os paços apressados da jovem cujos fios dos cabelos pretos azulados encontravam-se grudados no rosto nitidamente vermelho graças às grosas lagrimas que escorriam pelos orbes prateadas. Abruptamente abre as porta do quarto, com o braço arrasta tudo que havia em cima da cômoda, rasga os lençóis tira os colchões da cama, tudo para extravasar sua raiva, por fim olha seu rosto no espelho, sua imagem refletida aumenta ainda mais sua fúria levando-a a jogar o porta jóias que se encontrava no chão em direção ao espelho estilhaçando-o, cambaleando por sentir muita dor nas pernas graças as feridas obtidas pelas quedas que sofrera até chegar ali, aproxima-se da escrivaninha abrindo a gaveta lentamente, por alguns segundo observa o punhal de prata com certo brilho sombrio no olhar, por fim pega-o, ainda atordoada se dirige ao banheiro, vagarosamente abre a porta do recinto sua expressão não era normal como se algo houvesse possuído seu corpo como uma boneca sem alma, tranca-se no belíssimo banheiro todo de mármore e detalhes em prata e ouro, encosta na parede descendo até o chão, chorando desesperadamente, começa o ritual de sua sentença aproximando lentamente a lamina em sua delicada pele, sente um fina dor e um filete de sangue sair mais já era tarde não podia mais parar e continuou sinistramente até tudo ficar escuro e não conseguir mais sentir nada, naquele momento acreditou que havia acabado e finalmente estaria livre,no ultimo suspiro ouve um grito para depois a escuridão tomar conta de tudo.**]**_

A raiva toma conta de seu corpo, estar ali significava que tudo o que fizera fora em vão, não conseguira botar fim em sua dor, ou seja, continuaria sofrendo por ainda se ser uma pessoa inútil. E se ódio isso por que era uma pessoa incompetente que nem ao menos era capaz de acabar com a própria vida, já estava cansada de ser um lixo de não servir pra nada de se sentir assim todos os dias, não queria mais viver assim, não queria mais sentir aquilo nunca mais, pedia desesperadamente antes de dormir que um milagre acontecesse que sua vida mudasse para melhor, ai em seus sonhos a felicidade tão distante a abraçava dando-lhe a falsa sensação de força mas todos os dia quando abria seus olhos tudo voltava, sentia de novo aquela dor. Fechou os punhos serrou os dentes, não conseguia evitar as lagrimas amargas que insistiam em cair.

▬ O que foi querida? – pergunta Shizune preocupada com o jeito da moça – algum problema esta sentindo dor?.

▬ **O QUE FOI?** – grita Hinata – **O QUE FOI? É QUE EU AINDA ESTOU VIVA, ESSE É O MEU PROBELMA.** – começa se debater na cama, batendo os braços nos ferros do leito na intenção de se machucar punição por ter fracassado novamente. Rapidamente Shizune lhe aplica um calmante fazendo-a dormir profundamente, que no fundo Hinata agradece por poder esquecer por um minuto tudo.

A porta se abre e dela sugue duas pessoas um homem abatido e uma mulher usando um jaleco branco.

▬ O que houve Shizune? –pergunta preocupada já examinando a paciente adormecida.

▬ Ela acordou, parecia bem, mas de repente ficou agitada, se debatendo, tive que dar um calmante.

Hisahi se próxima devagar observando a frágil filha adormecida na cama com hematomas pelo corpo e os pulsos enfaixados. Acariciar levemente o rosto delicado da jovem.

▬ Não tenho outra escolha – sussurra – talvez você tenha razão Tsunade-sama , ela precisa de um lugar mais calmo - diz olhando a filha dormir como um anjo.

* * *

**B**om eu espero que tenham gostado de minha **humilde** historia, sei qeu não escreco muito bem e tenho muito que a _prender_ mas escrevo com muito carinho na inteção de que tenham um boa leitura.

/**I**nté mais o/


	2. Capitulo II

**

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Os personagens não me pertencem e sim a Masashi Kishimoto e sem fins lucrativos. _

* * *

**Capitulo - II**

* * *

A cidade estava movimentada aquele dia notou Naruto enquanto atravessava a principal e única avenida. Isokawa era uma cidade do interior e não possuía nenhum atrativo especial para turismo, muito pequena, com apenas 8 mil habitantes, todos se conheciam, segredos ali não eram mantidos por muito tempo. Era primeiro sábado do mês e muitas pessoas passeavam observando as vitrines decoradas para o Halloween. Outubro já havia chegado e com ele o frio típico dessa época. Sem prestar atenção nos murmúrios de algumas velhas o jovem de aparecia um tanto cansada vai se afastando do balburdio do centro rumando para região mais antiga da cidade. Apesar de ser uma pequena cidade havia muitas construções antigas criando um ar misterioso e às vezes mágico. Adorava passear por ali durante as tardes, sentia-se um tanto nostálgico percorrendo as vielas de pedras e muros cobertos por musgos, era inevitável recordar de sua infância. Após alguns minutos para diante de um enorme portão com a inicial H. Suspira, dando a volta na propriedade que nada menos ocupava um quarteirão inteiro. Adentrou os domínios da mansão por uma porta lateral, como já conhecia o caminho atravessa o imenso jardim até chegar à cozinha da casa central ao entrar percebe um grande alvoroço. A cozinha era enorme, apesar de o casarão ser de estilo clássico, ela era de porte industrial e muito moderna com utensílios de ultima geração, mobília de inox e a lousa toda de porcelana chinesa e francesa, não podia negar que aquela família tinha posses, mas era um tanto exagerados pensava, pois nunca davam as caras ali.

▬ Ei, sai da frente – resmunga um homem que quase deixara cair os pratos que carregava – se ficar parado ai pode acontecer um acidente, e você não faz idéia de quão caro são esses pratos.

▬ Não faço idéia mesmo – concorda sorrindo gentilmente enquanto coçava os cabelos bagunçados. – mas com certeza passaria o reto da minha vida trabalhando para poder paga-los.

▬ Isso mesmo – afirma retribuindo o sorriso do jovem – mas o que o traz aqui?

▬ Ah eu? - Assusta-se apontado para si – bom pensei em filar a bóia aqui já que não tomei café da manha hoje – ri constrangido.

▬ Sinto, mais hoje não vai dar – da uma olhada na bagunça que se encontrava ali.

▬ O que esta acontecendo aqui Iruka? – não conseguia esconder a curiosidade.

▬ Você não sabe? – arqueia as sobrancelhas, incrédulo. – os patrões estão vindo.

▬ Mas precisava de tudo isso, como são exagerados. – comenta despreocupado olhando um bolo de chocolate que faz seu estomago reclamar, como estava com fome.

▬ É – concorda o homem – mas parece que a herdeira, a senhorita Hinata ficara um bom tempo aqui.

▬ Humm.

▬ Hei, seus vagabundos, poderiam parar de fofocar e voltar ao trabalho – adverte uma jovem de cabelos loiros preso em um coque, impecavelmente vestida, a travessa a cozinha dando ordens para meio mundo até chegar aos dois que conversavam.

▬ Sim, senhora – respondem em uni somo, voltando aos seus afazeres.

▬ Essa, Temari e bonita mais também são um osso duro de roer, não acha Iruka? – sussurra Naruto.

▬ Hai – concorda.

▬ Disseram algo? – pergunta Temari com um ar um tanto severo. Apesar de ser jovem já era a governanta da mansão dos Hyuugas, daquela cidade, posição que orgulhava muito sua família.

▬ Não.

▬ Então volte ao trabalho. – diz dando meia volta e saindo para criticar o serviço de duas arrumadeiras.

▬ Bom, eu já vou – pega sua mochila e sai da cozinha, atravessa metade do jardim até chegar a um pequeno quartinho, construído a partir do muro da mansão. Abre a aporta e adentra a humilde construção. Era um lugar apertado e muito abafado, pois só havia uma pequena janela que mal iluminava o interior de modo a não deixar passar ventilação necessária para refrescar o local. Não se incomodando com o cheiro insuportável de mofo, abre a mochila e pega uma troca de roupa, um macacão e uma camisa muito surrada e um par de tênis sujos. Já trabalhava como jardineiro para os multimilionários Hyuugas à quatro anos, nunca havia visto a cara deles nem tinha curiosidade em conhece-los, pessoas ricas eram esnobes, era o que pensava já que passara por muitos constrangimentos relacionados a esse tipo de pessoas. Estende a mão e apanha seu equipamento de jardinagem. O dia estava lindo um céu azul sem muitas nuvens apesar do frio. O jardim da mansão era lindo, uma verdadeira obra de arte, coisa que orgulhava Naruto, todos que entravam nos domínio da propriedade não deixavam de admirar e elogiar a bela paisagem. Pouca coisa havia para se fazer, seu trabalho naquele dia era podar as pequenas arvores da entrada da mansão.

O barulho produzido por um sapato de salto alto o despertou de seu transe, ergueu a cabeça a procura da origem do som ate encontrar a mais ou menos dois metros uma figura feminina, ela caminhava graciosamente como se estivesse flutuando, trajando um vestido rosa curto porem elegante o cabelo róseo rigorosamente preso em um rabo de cavalo. Era uma verdadeira deusa para ele. De imediato sua expressão cansada muda para uma mais radiante, os olhos que se encontrava em um azul opaco tomam um tom mais vivo. Pos logo a se levantar dando tapas leves na roupa para retirar a poeira depositada nelas, ajeita os cabelos e abre um grande e radiante sorriso.

▬ Yo Sakura-Chan – cumprimenta alegre a jovem que passava por ele.

▬ Yo Naruto – limita-se a dizer sem parar.

▬ Ei espera – grita correndo a traz dela – tenho uma coisa pra dizer a você – completa ofegante curvando o corpo para baixo e colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos ainda respirando muito forte.

▬ Do que se trata? - pergunta a jovem de orbes esverdeados batendo o pé direito um tanto impaciente. – não tenho muito tempo, hoje estou muito ocupada.

▬ Eu sei – diz mais calmo, a respiração voltara ao normal, coçando os cabelos bagunçados completa – não vai demorar.

Era agora ou nunca, há semanas carregava aquilo, esperando o momento certo para entregá-lo. Desde a primeira vez a que a viu se apaixonou completamente por aquela jovem de orbes verdes como esmeraldas, tudo nela o encantava era uma deusa, mesmo sido rejeitado tantas vezes não se dera por vencido, pois ainda acreditava que ela se apaixonaria por ele, precisava acreditar nisso. Tateou o bolso do casaco até encontrar um pequeno objeto, de mau jeito retira-o e o estende para a jovem.

▬ Sakura, por favor, quer ser minha namorada – curva-se ainda estendendo o pequeno objeto.

▬... – ficou parada por algum tempo sem reação, sua perplexidade não era pelo pedido, pois ele já havia feito inúmeras vezes, e sim pelo presente que ele oferecia um colar banhado a ouro, que tinha como pingente uma perola pequena porem belas. Reluziam os raios do sol, algo realmente caro para uma pessoa de nível econômico tão baixo como o dele, ficou um tanto comovida com atitude do rapaz, quanto não havia economizado para comprar aquele colar para ela. Porem não se achava digna daquele presente. – Perdão Naruto, mas devo recusar.

▬ Por quê? – pergunta confuso agora se recompondo e olhando em seus olhos.

▬ Eu já estou namorando – mostra um anel de compromisso com uma enorme e brilhante pedra de diamante – por isso não possa aceitar, me desculpe.

▬ Tudo bem – diz dando um sorriso nervoso – não precisa se preocupar. – da à meia volta sem olhar a jovem que ficou parada por algum tempo observando o rapaz ir, com o semblante um tanto apreensiva, mas logo volta para seu caminho.

▬ É – diz olhando para o colar – não foi dessa vez, mais não vou desistir, Uzumaki Naruto nunca desisti – diz estufando o peito fazendo um sinal de positivo. Havia passado por varias decepções ao longo de sua vida, mas sua força de vontade nunca o deixava se abater.

•••

Três batidas na aporta e uma figura feminina adentra sorrateira o recinto.

A imensa sala localizada no ultimo andar do prédio, que nada menos era um dos maiores e mais elegantes da capital Tokyo, pertencia ao vice-presidente da corporação Hyuuga. Decorada com muita sofisticação, era difícil não notar que o ocupante tinha bom gosto. No centro da sala uma imensa mesa de madeira nobre reinava absoluta, do lado algumas estantes de livros feitas do mesmo material complementavam a decoração, a lareira de mármore branco abrigava uma pequena chama que crepitava inocente aquecendo a fria sala, em frente um jogo de sofá estilo francês do século XV que dava uma chame a mais ao ambiente. Sobre a lareira na parede havia um grande retrato do primeiro presidente e fundador da corporação Hyuuga. Na outra extremidade da sala havia um pequeno bar. Adentrou um pouco mais a sala parando alguns passos da mesa, onde um homem estava de costa para a mesma conversando ao telefone.

▬ Senhor Hyuuga, com licença – pigarreia - desculpe incomodar, mas tem alguém que deseja falar com o senhor.

▬ Agora não – recusa sem ao menos olhar para jovem – estou ocupado.

▬ Mas.. – insiste.

▬ Já disse que agora não – vira se para a jovem encarando-a com um olhar ameaçador que a faz entender que não era bem vinda ali -... isso é loucura – continua sua ligação – como o senhor pode pensar em levá-la para um lugar como aquele? – suas reações sempre foram imparciais, sempre tivera uma postura impecavelmente elegante e fria, porem quando se tratava dela sempre perdia a compostura.

▬ _Não é loucura. Essa proposta foi feita pela própria Tsunade-sama, eu confio nela, por isso aceitei._

▬ Mesmo assim, não posso concordar com isso, Hinata é muito frágil, lá não existe médicos e nem hospitais adequados que possa atendê-la caso aconteça alguma coisa. – retruca nervoso.

▬ C_ompreendo sua preocupação Neji, mas já está decidido amanha partiremos para Isokawa – comunica calmamente._

▬ Mas Hiashi-sama...- antes de expressar algum argumento contra a atitude do tio a porta se abre violentamente dando passagem a uma mulher um tanto irritada.

▬ Que estória é essa de estar ocupado? – pergunta pondo as mãos na cintura, expressando indignação. Trajava um vestido vermelho longo, muito justo, o modelo era inspirado nas roupas chinesas. Os seus cabelos castanhos impecavelmente presos. Havia certo exagero na maquiagem, usava cores fortes, o batom de vermelho intenso marcava os lábios. Em suas orelhas brincos de diamantes pendiam para baixo graças à ação da gravidade. Os olhos castanhos estavam tomados por um vermelho sangue, talvez por ter chorado por horas ou por não saberem o que era sono há muito tempo, ou que sabe os dois.

▬ Desculpe Hiashi-sama, mas tenho que desligar mais tarde retornarei a ligação – desliga o telefone ignorando a pergunta da mulher e voltando a seus afazeres.

▬ Não vai me responder? – insiste pondo suas mão sobre a escrivaninha e encarando-o. Neji pode sentir o cheiro de bebida que exalava dela misturado ao perfume francês.

▬ Não percebeu que eu estava ocupado conversando com Hiashi-sama. – encarou-a de volta, estava profundamente irritado com a presença dela ali.

▬ Claro e com certeza estavam falando da "princesinha", não é? – havia certo tom de ironia em sua voz.

▬ O que você quer dizer com isso? – indaga irritado.

A cada dia a relação entre eles piorava. Desde o inicio do relacionamento ela sempre fora ciumenta ate achava graça de alguns ataques que tinha quando eles saiam juntos. Ela era amorosa e preocupada, mas tudo mudou depois do casamento suas crises histéricas de ciúmes foi aumentado cada vez mais, muitas vezes constrangendo-o em reuniões de negócios e eventos importantes da empresa. Já estava cansado de suas ações impensadas e para piorar de uma hora para outra começou a implicar com a Hinata, sua prima, criando suposições infundadas sobre ele sentir algo a mais por ela alem da amizade.

▬ O que eu quero dizer? Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando – se dirige ao bar. Lá se serve de uísque. – como fui idiota, por que eu insisti em acreditar que você me amava, mas no fundo eu sempre soube que eu era apenas uma maneira de você fugir de sua vergonha – um copo não bastava mais para afagar sua decepção, não se importando com as aparências apanha logo a garrafa e começa a beber descontroladamente – acreditei mesmo que você me amava, por pouco tempo eu acreditei - desabafa chorando.

▬ Já basta – reclama Neji tentando tirar das mãos da mulher a garrafa – você esta bêbada Tenten.

▬ Me deixa em paz – diz se soltando do marido – por que você não admite que a ama e que só se casou comigo pra esconder isso de todos. – diz num tom amargo.

▬...

O silencio dele a torturava ainda mais, mesmo com todas as afirmações que insistia em declarar, não queria acreditar que suas palavras fossem verdades. Desejava no fundo da alma que aquilo só fosse invenção de sua cabeça perturbada. Mas o silêncio dele era mais que uma afirmativa pelo menos para ela. Já era muito, não agüentaria mais olhar para cara daquele homem que nunca demonstrava afeto algum por ela. Atordoada e bêbada sair da sala ainda chorando. Neji acompanha a mulher sair com os olhos sem mover nenhum músculo.

▬ Parece que vai chover – comenta olhando a janela logo após a esposa sair. O tempo com nuvens pesadas indicava que uma grande tempestade estava por vir.

•••

O vento frio soprava mais forte que nunca, para aqueles que se aventurava em caminhar nas ruas da cidade de Tokyo, ele se tornava navalhas afiadas prontas para cortá-los ao meio. Os amantes noturnos abrigavam-se nos estabelecimentos suspeitos ou qualquer lugar onde pudessem fugir das baixas temperaturas. O tempo indicava que em breve cairia uma tempestade. O bairro de Sokayo, um lugar não muito agradável para pessoas comum, era famoso entre as prostitutas de baixa classe, cafetões e traficantes, as vielas estreitas sempre estavam movimentas, mas naquela noite estava um deserto, a escuridão não era completa graças às luzes de néon dos estabelecimentos iluminavam as ruas.

Em uma das pequenas portas das muitas ali presentes, surgem dois indivíduos vestido com terno preto, daqueles bem baratos, de estatura alta para os padrões normais, carregando um senhor de cabelos cumpridos muito brancos vestido com roupas surradas, segurando nas mãos uma garrafa aparente mente bêbado. Sem piedade jogam-no na rua. O velho cair brutalmente no chão encharcado batendo o rosto no meio fio, provocando assim um pequeno corte na testa que imediatamente começa a sangrar. Ele permanece parado por algum tempo até começar a se levantar, ainda cambaleando tenta entrar de novo no estabelecimento.

▬ Suma daqui seu vagabundo – grita uma mulher que surgi na porta. Tinha mais ou menos cinqüenta anos de idade, trajava um quimono vermelho florido, e aparentava feições serias empurra o homem que cai novamente. – não quero mais ver suas fuças aqui entendeu.

▬ Mas não tem como renegociar – implora o homem caído no chão.

▬ Nem pensar seu desgraçado – recusa – você já me deu muito gasto.

A porta se fecha deixando o velho homem estirado no chão. A chuva começava a cair, alguns pingos caíram em seu rosto fazendo-o despertar. Lentamente o senhor se levanta, com passos confusos vai se afastando daquele local. Depois de alguns passos chega à linha do metro, com dificuldade vai descendo as escadas.

▬ Mas que velha rabugenta – resmunga entre soluços – ainda por cima é feia.

O homem de feições cansadas deita-se em um dos bancos do terminal, ainda abraçado a sua inseparável garrafa de Sake. Apanha algumas paginas de jornais jogados no chão, despreocupado passa os olhos sobre as letras que visualizavam embaralhadas graças a alto teor de álcool que circulava no sangue naquele momento. Até seus olhos pousarem em uma pequena coluna. De imediato isso lhe provoca certa melhora como se acabasse de tomar um banho gelado fazendo seu corpo despertar, se senta para ler melhor o artigo.

...._Hoje, dia 7 de outubro a diretora do Hospital Regional Konoha, Senju Tsunade , junto com seu colega de profissão e amigo Orochimaru, apresentaram os resultados das pesquisas que fizeram sobre doenças neurológicas, os resultados são animadores........ Faz apenas cinco anos que Tsunade tomou a direção do Hospital fundado pelo seu avô Senju Hashirama_,_ e vem desempenhando um grande papel. " é uma honra trabalhar no hospital fundado pelo meu avô, admito que fiquei um pouco nervosa quando recebi a proposta, mas me empenho todos os dias para seguir seus princípios" palavras da própria Senju Tsuande ao lhe perguntarem como sentia em exercer o cargo no hospital da família........ ......Tsuande estará nesse final de semana em Isokawa na casa da família Hyuuga por convite do próprio Hyuuga Hiashi presidente da corporação Hyuuga de quem é muito amiga, como se sabem contribui com grandes doações para Konoha...._

▬ Muito interessante – sussurra observando a pequena foto em preto e branco da diretora juntamente acompanhada por um homem pálido de cabelos compridos e feições um tanto rígidas – você ficou mais bonita princesa Tsunade. – diz sorrindo, mas aos poucos vai morrendo quando os olhos pousam no acompanhante – Orochimaru – serra os dentes.

Volta a se deitar agora mais acordado do que nunca. A noite estava ficando cada vez mais fria e já chovia forte, a água escorria das escadarias e aos poucos invadia a estação. Encolheu - se um pouco, ainda muito pensativo.

▬ Isokawa, é - diz dando um sorriso de canto – eu acho que já esta na hora de fazer uma visitinha ao meu pupilo. – decide antes de dormir profundamente.

* * *

XD


	3. Capitulo III

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Os personagens não me pertencem e sim a Masashi Kishimoto e sem fins lucrativos. _

**Capitulo - III**

Queria abrir os olhos, mas as pálpebras pesadas dificultavam essa simples ação. O doce perfume de rosas denunciava onde estava. Ainda com a cabeça dolorida há ergue um pouco, possibilitando assim espiar o que estava em seu redor. Confirmando suas suspeitas deixa-a cair novamente sobre o travesseiro. Quantos dias haviam se passado depois daquele fatídico episodio, quanto tempo dormira. Bem talvez essas perguntas não fossem importantes, afinal nada mais lhe importava. Decidiu que não iria mais se torturar, muito menos chorar dia após dia, pois cedo ou mais tarde aquilo iria acabar.

Com dificuldade vira o corpo para o lado fixando assim seus orbes perolados na janela. O céu estava azul, um azul vivo, vibrante. Nauseada afunda a cabeça no travesseiro contemplando o silencio do quarto até escutar um forte ruído do lado direito, automaticamente olha na direção do som a tempo de presenciar a porta bater com violência na parede e uma figura aparecer radiante diante de seus olhos. Uma jovem de cabelos escuros que chegava até os ombros sorriu para ela. Seus olhos perolados se destacavam do rosto angelical disfarçado pela pesada maquiagem. Em cada orelha havia três brincos sendo um deles uma corrente que percorrida toda sua extensão desde o topo até aparte de baixo. Grandes pulseiras de prata e braceletes pretos cobriam os finos braços. No pescoço colares com grandes pingentes, na maioria cruzes. A roupa de colegial era acompanha por um grande cinto preto com detalhes vermelhos. As mangas da camisa branca estavam dobradas pra cima e a gola desajeitada, a saia de prega xadrez curta as botas de salto alto preto dava um ar descolado a jovem.

▬ Ohayio nee-chan ! – grita pulando sobre a cama – o dia esta lindo!!!

▬ Yo! – sentindo uma dor aguda no tímpano – Ohayio Hanabi-nee-chan.

▬ Anda mulher, o que você esta fazendo ai deitada, o dia está maravilhoso!!! – sacudia com força o corpo de Hinata. – Anda, levanta.

▬ O que você faz aqui, Hanabi? – pergunta esfregando os olhos, mal morada.

▬ Do que você está falando? – indaga confusa – por acaso você sabe que dia é hoje?

▬ Não faço idéia – responde aborrecida, vira a cara para o outro lado. Atitude de uma menina mimada.

▬ Hoje é SA-BA-DO – informa soletrando, atitude que fez Hinata emburrar ainda mais. Hanabi tinha o poder de tirá-la do serio e também era a única que conseguia a proeza de animá-la.

▬ Mesmo assim, não deveria estar no colégio? – mostra a língua.

▬ Papai foi me buscar, vamos viajar – devolve o gesto.

▬ Há.. mas...

▬ Pelo jeito não sabia - sorri vitoriosa – Vamos pra Isokawa. Nossa, faz muito tempo que não vamos para lá a ultima vezes que me lembro tinha uns 12 anos. – tagarela alegre.

▬ Mas por quê? – não entendia o motivo das férias tão repentinas.

▬ Sei lá – dá de ombros – o papai só me informou.

▬ Tem certeza – fita a irmã a procura da verdade.

▬ Tenho – revia os olhos, aborrecida – você acha que eu esconderia algo de você? – inclina cabeça desafiando

▬ Com certeza você sab...- mas ante de concluir seus pensamento é interrompida por outra pessoa que entrava no quarto.

▬ Vejo que acordou querida – com passada leves aproxima da cama onde as Hyuugas encontravam chocadas pelo inesperado, "querida" dito por ele. O homem de meia idade observa as jovens perplexas por algum tempo. – Que bom que esta melhor Hinata – sorri aliviado.

▬ Bom dia papai – abaixa a cabeça temerosa. – Estou bem melhor.

▬ Presumo que a Hanabi já tenha lhe informado sobre a viajem. – mexe num travesseiro – Iremos esse final de semana pra Isokawa.

▬ Mas por quê? – esperançosa olha o pai que não retribuir o olhar.

▬ Por que sim, faz tempo que não passamos um tempo juntos, não é? – o rosto um pouco corado fez Hanabi abafar um riso. Não era comum ver ele daquele jeito "atencioso". A cena até que era cômica de certo ponto de vista. Lançou sobre a filha mais nova um olhar ameaçador deixando-a vermelha de vergonha. – há tempos não vamos para lá, não é certo manter uma casa que nem ao menos é visitada às vezes, não acha?

▬ Hai – mesmo desconfiada decide não insistir, de qualquer forma não conseguiria respostas com ele, se quisesse teria que procurar outra pessoa. Mas tinha certeza que algo estranho estava acontecendo.

Duas horas depois a família Hyuuga se encontrava no aeroporto internacional de Tokyo, iriam com o jatinho particular da família. O trajeto da casa até o aeroporto foi silencioso, a família não era daquelas calorosas e animadas. O patriarca era o mais incomodado, passeios em família nunca fora seu forte, sempre teve dificuldades em demonstrar afeto, isso suas filhas bem que sabiam. Hinata era outra, puxara seu pai no aspecto "dificuldade em relacionar-se". Já Hanabi sem sombras de duvida havia herdado a personalidade da mãe sempre alegre, dificilmente encontravam-na cabisbaixa. Mas quando se reunia ao restante da família geralmente fica calada, a muito desistira de animar aqueles "mortos vivos" como os intitulava.

Só lá Hinata descobrira que não iriam somente os três, foram cinco longos minutos de silencio até os convidados chegarem. Uma mulher loira de íris cor mel e de seios fartos, um pouco escandalosa, foi a primeira a chegar. Aparentava ter nada mais que trinta e cinco anos. Hinata ficou deslumbrada, nunca tinha visto uma mulher como aquela, ela parecia decidida e alto confiante. Esta acompanhada por uma outra jovem de cabelos castanhos curtos, carrega um porquinho entre os braços, logo Hinata a reconheceu sendo a enfermeira do Hospital. O que ela estaria fazendo ali afinal pensou. A mulher loira largou a mala de mão sobre o carrinho repleto de bagagem e foi em direção de Hiashi.

▬ Como vai Hiashi-sama? – sem a mínima cerimônia, dá um a abraço apertado no homem, tão forte que todos ouviram nitidamente o estralar de ossos.

▬ Estou bem – sussurra sem ar. Hinata e Hanabi se entre olham perplexas. – bom. meninas essa é a Senju Tsunade, ela é uma grande amiga.

▬ Olha só se não é a Hanabi-chan, como você cresceu – sorri apertando as bochechas – da ultima vez que eu te vi você era apenas um bebe.

▬ É? – desconcertada massageia as bochechas vermelhas.

▬ E você também está linda Hinata-chan, linda como sua mãe – sorri apreensiva, coisa que não passou despercebido por Hinata.

▬ Desde quando conhece meu pai? – não contem a curiosidade.

▬ Eu o vi nascer – diz nostálgica – aquele dia eu estava no hospital junto com meu avo.

▬ O quê? - grita Hanabi – quantos anos a senhora têm?

▬ Eu...

▬ Creio eu que ela tenha muito mais do que aparenta, não é Tsunade?. – aproxima um homem muito pálido de feições casadas. Seus cabelos negros alcançavam as costas. E olhos frios. Hinata sentiu um arrepio passar por seu corpo quando aqueles olhos a fitam.

▬ Orochimaru!!!, - lança um olhar mortal – sou jovem ainda.

▬ Claro – debocha deixando a mulher enfurecida. – já esta tarde. Não é melhor irmos. - propõem, acabando com qualquer oportunidade de retratação da mulher.

Algo estava muito errado naquela historia. Primeiro uma viagem em família proposta do nada pelo seu pai famoso por ser indiferente. Depois convidar pessoas que nunca havia visto na vida e tinha a nítida impressão de que eram médicos. O que seu pai queria afinal. Não iria permitir ser tratada como uma criança de cinco anos muito menos aceitaria que escondessem as coisas dela por trás de palavras doces e ações gentis. Nunca.

•••

Caminhava desengonçada entre as mesas do bar. Uma gorda garçonete com o uniforme rosado manchado de gordura. Esbarrava propositalmente nos fregueses. Protesto por sua vida medíocre. Graças a habilidade adquirida por anos de trabalho esquiva de um bêbado sem deixar cair o pedido. Após alguns passos para em frente a ultima mesa do estabelecimento. Fita o ocupante com desprezo, ele não estava em melhor estado que ela.

▬ Esta aqui – deixa sobre a mesa uma tigela, de porção extra-grande de Lamem. – mais alguma coisa? – o individuo encostado a parede mantinha cabeça rente a mesa e os braços cobrindo-a, como não deu nenhum sinal de vida gira os calcanhares resmungando.

Olhou por cima do braço esquerdo e contemplou a tigela fumegante. A fumaça subia fazendo curvas sinuosas, como se dançasse ao som de uma musica sensual. A cabeça ainda latejava. Talvez tivesse exagerado na noite anterior. Mas como não exceder os limites depois do que soubera. A única saída que encontrou naquele momento para esquecer sua amargura foi beber. Afogar suas lagrimas num copo de álcool pareceu a melhor e mais sensato naquela hora.

**_[Flash *_**▬ _Yo pessoal, como vão? – cumprimenta puxando umas das cadeiras para se sentar._

▬ _Como foi? – pergunta sem rodeios um jovem da mesma idade de Naruto, mas tinha cabelos negros bem curtos e olhos da mesma cor. Esperava impaciente pelo comunicado do amigo._

▬ _Estou muito bem Lee – ironiza – obrigado por perguntar. – ri da cara do amigo._

▬ _Para de rodeios e me diz o que aconteceu? – insiste batendo os pés nervosamente._

▬ _Mas que saco, da pra você responder logo Naruto – resmunga outro rapaz encostado na parede, entediado. – isso é muito problemático._

▬ _Não seja chato Shikamaru, pra você tudo é problemático – debocha outro._

▬ _Puff.... – revira os olhos_

▬ _Calem a boca vocês dois e deixem o Naruto falar – repreende voltando seus olhos ansiosos para Naruto._

▬ _Bem.. – suspira – ela não aceitou – sorri sem graça._

▬ _Que pena – encolhe os ombros decepcionado – eu acho que vocês combinam._

▬ _Não sei pra que tanto desapontamento Lee não é a primeira vez que ele é rejeitado até mesmo você foi – corta um pedaço de pão para o cachorro enquanto Lee lhe lança um olhar enfurecido. - Mas isso é de se esperar, Sakura só tem olhos para aquele Uchiha._

▬ _Ela me disse que esta namorando - suspira tomando um gole de sake.- até me mostrou o anel de diamantes. _

▬ _O QUÊ? – engasga Lee._

▬ _Então é verdade – da um gole – que ele pediu ela em namoro._

▬ _Quem? – pergunta Naruto e Lee ao mesmo tempo._

▬ _Uchiha Sasuke, oras – estrala os dentes, fofocar era problemático.....**]**_

Por que tinha que ser aquele desgraçado. Mexeu inquieto na cadeira. Lembrar aquele maldito nome lhe causava náuseas. Detestava-o do fundo da alma. Puxou a tigela para si, começou a comer. A enxaqueca havia diminuiu as atividades cerebrais dele afetando seus sentidos, pois nem percebeu alguém se aproximar. O homem puxou uma das cadeiras vagas e sentou observando o jovem comer. Um sorriso cínico moldurou seu rosto.

▬ Vejo que esta muito bem – ironizou. Naruto ergue os olhos inchados na direção do homem e volta-os imediatamente para o prato.

▬ Imagina!! Ero-senin – engasga – ERO-SENIN – olha pasmo pro homem novamente.

▬ NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM – reclama o homem tacando um copo no rapaz. Que desvia. – o que as pessoas vão pensar – acena para algumas jovens sentadas a duas mesas dali.

▬ O que esta fazendo aqui? – reclama aborrecido.

▬ Oras vim ver meu pupilo querido – sorri – e vejo que sem mim você não tem futuro, o estado que esta?.

▬ Cala boca – bufa – já viu não é então vai embora.

▬ Ei essa não é maneira de tratar seu sensei, pivete maldito.

▬ Maldito aqui é você – retruca – velho pervertido e também não esta melhor que eu – olha as roupas sujas o cabelo branco desajeitado além do forte cheiro de sake.

▬ SEU PIRALHO MALDITO – grita

▬ VELHO DEPRAVADO – retruca.

O escândalo estava armado, todos dos fregueses voltaram suas cabeças para o fundo do bar. Presenciando dois homens feitos brigarem dando socos e pontapés e proferindo um contra o outro, palavras ofensivas. Não agüentando ver aquela cena lastimável levantou de seu acento e rumou pra o centro da confusão.

▬ Parem com essa idiotice - ordena. Os dois brigões voltam suas atenções para o jovem de feições belas, seus cabelos negros e olhos misteriosos que lhe davam um ar charmoso. Depositava as mãos no bolso da calça social a camisa branca entreaberta, que mostrava seu peitoril definido mesmo assim estava rigorosamente alinhada ao sinto e a calça. Demonstrava um tanto irritado com o balburdio. Algumas jovens suspiravam e cochichavam ao vê-lo.

▬ Quem é você? – pergunta Jiraya ainda agarrando a gola da camisa de Naruto.

▬ Não interessa – responde seco – vão embora daqui seus vagabundos. Naruto quando o viu parado ali quis pular encima do pescoço dele e cortar sua jugular com uma.

▬ Sasuke... – serra os dentes

▬ Cala boca idiota – lança-lhe um olhar indiferente – tinha que ser você, sempre fazendo arruaça. É mesmo um marginal com seu pai. – completa cuspindo no chão, demonstrando seu desprezo. Naruto fez menção de partir pra cima de Sasuke, mas o seu sensei o impediu segurando com força seu braço.

▬ Que eu saiba ninguém te chamou aqui – reponde – por que não volta pra creche de onde veio, bebe e vá tomar sua mamadeira. – sorri com a expressão desconsertada do rapaz. Enquanto Naruto abafava um riso.

▬ Você não sabe com quem esta falando, senhor – estreita os olhos negros encarando o ojii-san.

▬ Há sei sim – debocha – estou falando com um menino mimando que nem saiu das fraldas.

▬ Sou investigador da policia local, Uchiha Sasuke e meu pai é o delegado Uchiha Fugaku – sorri vitorioso enquanto Naruto bufa irritado.

▬ Você é filho do Fugaku-san. – ri coçando despreocupadamente o cabelo – então aquele idiota arrogante virou delegado. Mas não é grande coisa né, ele sempre teve medo de mim. – sorri malicioso.

▬ ...- olha perplexo.

▬ Não tenho medo de você moleque – usa um tom mais grave, ameaçador, agarrando sua gola. – agora saia daqui. – o solta fazendo sinal para ir. Sem responder e profundamente aborrecido Sasuke se retira do local, mas antes lhe lança um olhar de ódio.

▬ Você não tem medo do que ele possa fazer ero-senin? – perguntar contendo o riso – ele é da policia.

Jiraya toma um gole de sake e observe a rua por um instante pensativo.

▬ Pra quem passou tudo que passei, não vai ser um fedelho metido que vai me botar medo. – toma outro gole.

▬ Me diz o que te traz aqui? – insiste

▬ Só fiquei com saudades – da um falso sorriso – faz muito tempo que não venho aqui.

▬ Sei - olha desconfiado – não é por que os Hyuugas estão vindo, ou é?

▬ Do que você esta falando? – faz de desentendido.

▬ Ouvi dizer que a obaa-chan também esta vindo com eles.. – da uma pausa para ver a reação do mestre que estremece ao ouvir ele mencionar-la, confirmando que estava certo. – não deveria se torturar tanto ero-senin. O melhor que você tem a fazer é esquecer.

Inclina a cabeça para frente soltando um sorriso infeliz. Com olhar perdido em algum ponto do copo a sua frente.

▬ Há coisas que não devem ser esquecidas – toma mais um gole, fazendo careta.

▬ Mas... – insiste.

▬ Basta Naruto, não posso esquecer e muito menos perdoa-los – interrompe agora demonstrando seu ódio.

▬ O que pretende fazer então? – pergunta olhando distraído o ventilador de teto.

▬ Não sei, não tenho a mínima idéia.

* * *

Depois de muito tempo... voltei com a maior cara de pau.. hauhauahau

bom mais um capitulo para vocês apreciarem..

prometo não demorar a postar o proximo capitulo XD

* * *

* * *

* * *


	4. Capitulo IV

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Os personagens não me pertencem e sim a Masashi Kishimoto __. _

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo - IV**

* * *

Sentiu o orvalho da manha depositada na grama umedecer seus pés, molhando-os. Não se incomodou continuando a andar. Estava deslumbrada pela paisagem. Em nenhuma de suas memórias de infância recordava de ver aquele jardim tão belo, na verdade ele nunca fora. Era um dos motivos no qual não lhe agradava aquela casa. Tedioso, esse era o melhor termo que definia aquele lugar. Mas naquele momento estava impressionada. Quando chegou a única coisa que fez foi admirar maravilhado o jardim, nem ao menos cumprimentou as pessoas que a esperavam. Desceu do carro e imediatamente tirando as sandálias pos a caminhar como uma criança entre os arbustos. O outono deixara o lugar ainda mais belo, as folhas tomavam um colorido intenso desde o verde passando pelo amarelo e por fim chegando ao vermelho. Fechou os olhos sentindo o vento frio bater em sua face já vermelhada. Foi até o lago, se encostando à beira da pequena ponte que o cortava. Pondo-se a observar os peixes dançarem calmamente na água. Era a primeira vez depois de sua crise que se sentia feliz. Calma. Contente.

Longe dali alguém observava a jovem "menina", um tanto interessado.

Absorta do mundo real foi em direção a uma velha arvore. Quanto tempo não há via. Recordações a embalaram. Agachou diante das letras talhada na velha madeira. Tocou com as pontas dos dedos o relevo da planta. Lagrimas rolaram de sua faça vermelhada. É, o sentimentos afloraram. E se deixou embalar por eles.

_**[Flash* **__▬ Não, não vou entrar. – repetia para si mesma._

▬ _Sra. Hyuuga, por aqui. Por favor – um homem alto, cheirando a naftalina indicou-lhe o caminho. Agarrou-se ainda mais na borda da cadeira, fixando-se nos pés que mal tocava o chão._

▬ _Vamos querida – insiste uma mulher de cabelos curtos._

_Balançou a cabeça negativamente, não, não sairia dali. Fechou os olhos com força._

▬ _**Vamos**__ – ordenou uma voz grossa, irritado. Sentiu segurarem seu braço tirando-a a força de onde estava. _

▬ _Não, eu não quero – choramingou esperneando, mas não era páreo pra seu pai._

_A grande porta do fim do corredor abriu e... __]_

Estava no jardim era única coisa que se lembrava. Depois disso acordou em seus aposentos. Os olhos ainda acostumando com a luz presenciaram o movimento ao seu redor. Conversar paralelas e abafadas. Qual seria o motivo do alvoroço. Mexeu se um pouco fazendo barulho.

▬ Graças a Kami-sama – exclama uma empregada – ela acordou.

Saiu alvoroçada para fora e logo um aglomerado de pessoas se reuniram envolta de sua cama.

▬ Como você esta nee-chan? – joga-se sobre Hinata. Um pigmento negro escorria pela extensão de seu rosto. A maquiagem já era. – você nos deu um susto – soluça.

▬ Hanabi não suba encima de sua irmã, ela esta debilitada – repreende o pai – como você esta filha? – não escondia sua preocupação.

Ainda estava tonta, mas acena com a cabeça positivamente.

▬ O que aconteceu? Sentiu algo, esta com dor? – perguntava nervoso vendo a o estado da filha.

Não recordava do motivo de sua vertigem, muito menos o que acontecera.

▬ Acalme-se Hiashi, se não se tranqüilizar receitarei um calmante – lança-lhe um olhar ameaçador – Hinata só teve uma vertigem, precisa apenas de descanso. Portando se retirem – dá sinal com as mãos na direção da saída.

Volta-se para Hinata que mantinha os olhos semi-serrados.

▬ Mais tarde volto para ver como esta - apanha o cobertor, cuidadosa cobre a jovem sonolenta – descanse querida. – sussurra. Ouviu a voz longínqua, estava sendo arrasta ao mundo dos sonhos onde permaneceria por algum tempo, protegida.

•••

▬ Ela me parece bem frágil – senta se em um das confortáveis poltronas acolchoadas, cruza as pernas elegantemente; dando pequenos goles no uísque.

▬ A Sra. Hinata é muito sensível, coitada, passou por muitos problemas. – comenta uma jovem mulher loira, ajeitando um dos quadros sobre a lareira, era indiscutível sua mania. Perfeccionista ao estremo. – esta um pouco debilitada, mas é uma mulher maravilhosa e....

▬ .. linda – completa o homem detentores de olhos negros; sedutores e misteriosos, perdidos em pensamentos alem daquela sala, acariciava com o lábio inferior a borda da taça de vinho. As damas presentes lançam-lhe olhares intrigados; não costumava elogiar mulheres.

▬ Concordo com você, Uchiha-san – concorda. Sentando-se em uma das poltronas, mas não deixava de expressar sua surpresa pelo repentino comentário. – ela realmente é linda.

A jovem dona de lindos orbes verdes afundou-se no acento, deixando bem claro sua repulsa sobre a idéia do namorado. Revirando os olhos, aborrecida.

▬ Como você a encontrou, Sasuke-kun? – não conseguiu disfarçar sua irritação, a voz saiu mais ríspida do que pretendia. O namorado depositou suas ires negras sobre a jovem que se remexeu no acento incomodada. Sorriu irônico.

▬ Vim te fazer uma visita – finalmente falou – para não incomodar resolvi entrar pelos fundos... – deu um golo em seu uísque. - .. foi quando a encontrei. Desmaiada.

▬... – respira fundo, delicadamente ajeita-se na poltrona – então o que ouve? – muda de assusto – você sabe Temari-chan?

▬ Não tenho a menor idéia. – responde sincera – mas se soubesse não comentaria – pausa olhando a jovem Sakura – seria uma atitude anti-profissional – acrescenta, lançando-lhe um olhar reprovador.

▬...

Ouve-se um barulho e o ranger de uma porta. Todos os presentes voltam seus olhares para porta vendo um individuo que adentrava o recinto.

▬ Hinata esta bem – anuncia um homem alto de rosto pálido quase fúnebre. Esboçava um sorriso torto. Senta em uma das poltronas vagas sobre olhares atentos de todos ali presentes. Não importando com a recepção nada calorosa pos se a observar os jovens um a um até pousar no rapaz. - Você, quem é? – pergunta interessado sem o mínimo de cerimônia.

▬ Eu digo o mesmo? – retruca indiferente.

O homem de pele pálida olha o jovem com uma expressão indecifrável, como se estivesse procurando algo a mais na figura alta e esguia daquele jovem rapaz após isso começou a gargalhar divertido, seu riso alto e agudo, um tanto sinistro assustou as damas presentes.

▬ Me perdoem, nem me apresentei – recupera a compostura – Me chamo Orochimaru, sou medico e velho amigo de Hiashi-sama.

▬ Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

▬ Ah, então você deve ser filho de Fugaku-san, não é? – admira pensativo - você tem olhos da sua mãe – sorri ao ver a expressão de perplexidade que causara no rapaz – como anda o Itachi-kun?

A expressão do jovem se fechou completamente, pos se a olhar o homem mais atentamente;

▬ Vai bem. - respondeu secamente, seus olhos brilharam de ódio ao ouvir o nome do irmão – Então você conhece meu pai?

▬ Sim.

▬ Que coincidência! – debocha – conheci hoje mais cedo um velho que afirmou também conhecer meu pai.

O sorriso desconcertado se desfez, deixando Sasuke intimamente curioso.

▬ Um ojii-san – intrometeu Sakura – quem seria?

▬ Não sei o nome dele.. – responde sem tirar os olhos do senhor sentado a sua frente. O homem mordiscou os lábios um pouco apreensivo. O que estaria pensando indagou mentalmente Sasuke, afinal se conhecia seu pai com certeza conheceria o velho e isso era evidente em suas reações. - .. mas Naruto estava acompanhando-o.

▬ Naruto? – repete – não seria Uzumaki Naruto, seria?

▬ Sim, é ele – responde mais concentrado.

Travavam uma batalha silenciosa. Quem era mais esperto. Quem conseguiria arrancar as informações do outro primeiro.

▬ humm....

▬ Você o conhece? – pergunta estreitando os olhos, atentos a qualquer expressão de rosto, movimentos ou olhares que o ajudasse. Por alguma razão desconhecida não confiava naquele homem pálido.

▬ Sim, conheci o pai dele – responde despreocupado, sem importar com os olhares desconfiados lançados pelo jovem – e o senhor que o acompanhava se chama Jiraya se não me engano – sorriu cinicamente, fitando a surpresa que as linhas do rosto do jovem demonstravam. - .. não era isso que você queria saber?

▬ Senhorita Temari - chama timidamente um a empregada – o patrão está lhe chamando e a Senhorita Haruno também.

▬ Sim – levanta-se do acento – com licença senhores – sai apressada da sala acompanhada de Sakura que antes de sair lança um ultimo olhar para Sasuke que ignora-a completamente.

▬ Bom eu acho que vou – diz levantando-se.

▬ Espere – interrompe Orochimaru - tenho um assunto a tratar com você.

Sasuke o olha intrigado, faz menção de recusar, mas é interrompido.

▬ Tenho certeza que é de seu interesse.

•••

_Sentiu um liquido molhar seus pés a despertando. Vagarosamente abriu os olhos. Tentou descobrir onde estava, mas pouco pode ver com suas ires peroladas. O recinto era muito mal iluminado o breu reinava ali. Forçando a visão pode ver que não era muito grande, um quarto talvez. Não havia janelas e a pouca luz que adentrava o local era provida pela fresta da porta logo a sua frente. Tentou ir à sua direção, mas fora impedia. Só então percebeu que os pulsos e tornozelos estavam amarrados a grosas corrente de ferro presos ao chão. Não podia sair. Ajuda.. Tentou desesperadamente pedir ajuda, mas som algum sair de sua boca. Se debatendo as lagrimas rolaram por sua face pálida. As tentativas inúteis de escapar daquelas algemas só lhe renderam machucados, a pele delicada e branca em atrito as corrente enferrujadas tomaram uma coloração vermelho sangue. Com as forças esgotadas deixou os braços soltos apoiando-os sobre o encosto da cadeira onde permanecia sentada pendendo a cabeça para frente, respirava com dificuldade. Lentamente o liquido viscoso que escorria por toda a extensão das quatro paredes aos pouco fora tomando a sala onde se mantinha cativa o cheiro forte emanado pela asquerosa tina que agora encobria seus tornozelos invadira por completo suas narinas. Era nauseante. Estava perdendo a consciência. Lentamente o liquido foi subindo. Já na altura dos seios percebeu desesperada do que se tratava aquele rubro sumo. Sangue.. era sangue.. Desesperada começou a se debater novamente, em vão. Já estava na altura do pescoço, molhando os lindos cabelos pretos azulados. Morreria ali afogada num mar de sangue...._

Despertou. Respirava com dificuldade. O corpo exigia um esforço sobre humano pra carregar o oxigênio a até os alvéolos pulmonares. Isso lhe retirara toda a força dos músculos frágeis que possuía. Ela ficou ali imóvel, apenas os olhos dilatados se moviam. Aquele pesadelo de novo, há anos não o sonhava. Ainda podia sentir aquele liquido asqueroso percorrer sua pele; estava apavorada. Com os dedos ainda um pouco rígidos soltou lentamente o lençol de linho que agarrara durante o turbulento sono. Fez menção de se levantar, mas estava muito fraca mal conseguiu erguer a cabeça. Seria um pressagio de morte, questionou, talvez. Por um lado sentia-se aliviada, a morte estaria perto porem uma angustia infundada a envolvia, deixando-a inquieta.

Arrastou-se até a beirada da cama. Com dificuldade consegui se sentar. A cabeça latejava muito. Passou a mão sobre o baby doll branco encharcado, havia grudado no corpo esguio deixando suas curvas bem desenhadas a mostra. Levou a mão o rosto suado mal conseguia enxergar, as imagens encontravam-se embasadas; os objetos perderam as formas mesclando-se em um grande borrão colorido. Pos os pés no chão gelado, sentiu um arrepio atravessar a espinha. Tentou ficar de pé, mas simplesmente não tinha força para se manter em pé sozinha. Apoiou-se no criado mudo. A atmosfera estava pesada, a gravidade surtia um efeito ainda mais devastador sobre o delicado corpo que parecia pesar uma tonelada, dificultando assim o simples ato de andar. Arrastando os pés alcançou o batente da porta. Os dedos magros abraçaram sem muita vontade a maçaneta de prata.

Aos poucos os objetos começaram a tomar foco na cabeça ainda dolorida. Lentamente virou a cabeça para o lado deixando algumas mexas penderem para frente. Mirou-se no espelho de cristal preso à parede na outra extremidade no quarto. Era simplesmente patética sua aparência. Mordiscou os lábios observando as orelhas fundas e a pele fúnebre que tomara. como era feia. Por isso ninguém a amava muito menos a achariam bonita.

▬ Eu sei por que você esta assim – sorri a jovem.

Entreabriu a boca, perplexa, piscou os olhos varias vezes para ter certeza do que via.

▬ A culpa é sua – os olhos perolados tinham um brilho indecifrável. – por isso esta nesse estado.

▬ Co-como? – indaga numa voz quase inaudível. Mirava-se no espelho assustada.

▬ Não se faça de desentendida, você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, sonhou com aquele quarto, com o sangue as algemas, não foi?

▬ Não sei do que você esta falando? – fecha os olhos por um instante recordando o terrível sonho.

▬ Você esta horrível Hyuuga Hinata... – debocha, jogando o cabelo preto azulados para traz e ajeitando o baby doll branco, estava se divertindo. – mas sabe por quê. Por que você é a única culpada.

▬ Você não existe – grita para sua imagem no espelho. – cala a boca.

▬ A culpa é sua.. – continua a jovem esboçando um grande sorriso mostrando os dentes perfeitos e brancos por entre a delicada e bem desenhada boca. – toda sua!

▬ Não – nega abaixando a cabeça, não queria ouvir aquela acusação.

Apertou com força a maçaneta, desejava sair dali o mais rápido possível.

▬ Não adianta fugir Hinatinha.. – sua voz delicada ecoava cinicamente – você é uma assassina.

▬ Não....

Abriu a porta com dificuldade. As pernas tremiam mais do que nunca, não iria ouvi-la,. Não.. Não era uma assassina, não podia ser. Encostou-se na parede. A cabeça latejava mais forte do que antes. Foi se arrastando pelo corredor. As lagrimas escorriam por sua face pingando no chão formando assim um rastro amargo e salgado por onde passava.

▬ Ela já esta bem.. – entreouviu uma jovem de cabelos rosados, tranqüilizar alguém, esboçava um sorriso simpático. – foi apenas uma vertigem – abriu a porta dando passagem para uma mulher de cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques.

▬ Minha querida não foi vertigem alguma – viu o sorriso sarcástico antes de entrar.

Com dificuldade foi até a porta entreaberta, iria pedir ajuda, mas se deteve.

▬.. ela é louca.

▬ Não diga isso Tenten-sama – assusta-se – Hinata-sama não é ..

▬ É sim.. – interrompe a jovem, irritada – ela é louca, uma garota mimada que vive tendo ataques só para chamar a atenção – reclama amargurada.

▬ Mas...

▬ Ela só causa problemas para família, não entendo porque Hiashi-sama não a interna logo num manicômio.

Perdeu completamente as forças. Louca.. Era louca... Estava falando com seu próprio reflexo.. Tenten tinha razão, ela era um estorvo pra todos. Caminhou para a direção oposta a sala, não iria incomodar mais ninguém.

▬ Você viu?- sorri sua imagem - todos te odeiam.

▬ Não – sussurra desesperada. Encosta na parede apoiando uma das mãos em uma mesinha posta no corredor. Diante de seus olhos, refletida no espelho "ela", ou seja , seu "eu"

▬ Ninguém te ama – aproxima-se mais da borda do espelho fazendo Hinata se encolher mais. – ninguém pode amar uma assassina. – a jovem de olhos perolados começa a gargalhar.

▬ Não – diz com a voz praticamente inaudível entre soluços desesperados

▬ Ué você acabou de ouvir, você só dá trabalho, só incomoda. – expressava uma felicidade sinistra. – você é uma mulher desprezível.

▬ Eu sou? – indaga olhando os pés.

▬ É – sussurra a sua imagem. – então você sabe o que fazer para não atrapalhar mais não sabe?

▬ Sei! – concorda em lagrimas.

* * *

Eu admito que to demorando a postar os capítulos aqui XD

Sempre esqueço que também tenho essa fic aqui *que vergonha*

Espero que tenham gostado....


	5. Capitulo V

_**Disclaimer:**_ Os personagens não me pertencem e sim a_ Masashi Kishimoto ._

_**Musica:**__Leave out all the rest, Linkin Park_

* * *

**Capitulo ****- V**

* * *

**I dreamed I was missing **

**You were so scared **

_Eu sonhei que estava desaparecido_

_Você estava tão assustada_

Mexeu-se procurando uma posição mais confortável no velho sofá que em troca rangeu. A madeira que compunha o móvel desgastado com o tempo e constantemente atacado por cupins e insetos já não tinha mais a solidez de antes. O fato de estar carcomido por traças não era o maior de seus problemas também a pouca espuma que forrava o encardido estofado cor vinho atrapalhava ainda mais. Decidiu que o jogaria no lixo quando tivesse dinheiro para comprar outro. Ajeitou-se mais uma vez cobrindo os bagunçados cabelos loiros com as mãos. De frente para o em consto do acento rosou a ponta do nariz no mesmo, uma ligeira coceira começou a afligir o aparelho olfativo do rapaz. Rapidamente sentou no sofá fazendo ranger ainda mais o mesmo. Altos gritos de "_atchim_" seguidos de espirros começaram a ecoar pela pobre casa. Um grito de dor espantou os passarinhos que mordiscavam farelos de pão localizados sobre a mesa próxima a janela. Havia chutado o pé na mesinha de centro após ter pisado em uma embalagem de lamen.

Olhou pela janela o céu mesclava laranja e azul e algumas estrelas já apreciam, percebeu que já era tarde. Levantou por fim recolhendo algumas embalagens instantâneas jogando-as desjeitosamente na lixeira. Tirou à camisa surrada de cor laranja largando-a num amontoado de roupas sujas no canto da parede do quarto. Ainda com os olhos pesados devido à noite mal dormida observou o a figura relativamente grande de cabelos brancos compridos que repousava relaxadamente sobre sua cama. Aquela visita não lhe trazia boas recordações. Suspirou coçando os cabelos loiros. Tomou um banho demorado fazendo bastante barulho, queria o acordar, mas o "_desgraçado_" tinha um sono pesado.

Passeou pela casa como um zumbi; não havia nada para fazer exceto uma faxina na mesma que estava relativamente suja, mas isso era algo que não se encaixava em seus planos. Suspirou ao ver a geladeira vazia. Um ruído o fez direcionar a olhar na porta. Lá no canto, estava sua fiel companheira. Abanando o rabo latiu animada.

▬ Quer passear? – propôs, a companheira latiu em respostas.

Uma hora de caminhada por entre as vielas da velha cidade de Isokawa tinha o poder surpreendente de acalmá-lo. Decidiu ir até o vale nos confins da cidade. Uma depressão entre duas montanhas forrada por velhos arvoredos centenários. Gostava de passar por lá desde sua infância, onde se aventurava por entre as arvores adquirindo arranhões cicatrizes para vida toda. Pensando nisso passou a mão em uma das muitas que tinha. Parou em um lugar rodeado de pedras.

▬ Vai menina, vai se divertir! – diz soltando a cólera da cadela. Esta por sua vez saiu correndo alegre se embrenhando no mato. Sentou em uma pedra pondo-se a observar a paisagem o outono trazia cores às arvores, adorava vê-las naquela época do ano. Suspirou por não poder admirá-las já que o breu da noite havia consumido o lugar. Fechou os olhos, cansados

•••

**But no one would listen **

**'Cause no one else care **

_Mas ninguém escutava_

_Pois ninguém mais se importava_

Levantou-se com dificuldade, ofegante o corpo começava a dar sinais de cansaço, os músculos latejavam de dor e os joelhos estavam vermelhos graças aos tombos contínuos. Exausta mal conseguia se mantiver de pé porem continuava a andar se apoiando em tudo que via. Precisava chegar no seu destino. Respirava com dificuldade, a cada contração que seu diafragma fazia sentia que iria perder a consciência tamanha era a dor. Seus passos lentos a levaram pra longe dos domínios da cidade. O beby doll branco agora estava sujo de lama coma face pálida e doente da jovem, os olhos acinzentados tinhas marcas vermelhas a seu redor. Chorava descomunalmente. Mas mantinha o cenho compenetrado em sua missão.

•••

**After my dreaming,**

**I woke with this fear**

_Depois do meu sonho_

_Eu acordei com esse medo_

Duas batidas na porta. Mas o silêncio no interior do recinto inquietou ainda mais a jovem moça. Insistiu batendo com mais força, vendo que não era atendida abriu a porta sem cerimônia.

▬ Com licença senhorita - diz pondo timidamente a cabeça para dentro do quarto – posso entrar?. – não recebeu uma resposta em troca.

Insolente entrou no recinto. A penumbra impedia a de ver qualquer coisa. Tateou a parede em busca do interruptor, não pretendia acordar a jovem senhora que certamente estava descansando, mas precisava lhe dar os remédios receitados pela doutora.

Depois de uma pequena procura encontrou o que tanto buscava, rapidamente acendeu a luz mirando a cama. Deu um passo para traz assustada e logo saiu do quarto correndo, desesperada pelo corredor.

•••

**What am I leaving,**

**When I'm done here?**

_O que eu deixarei_

_Quando eu morrer ?_

Algumas nuvens começavam a encobrir o céu ocultando as estrelas, deixando mais escuro o vale. A pouca luz do ambiente era provida pela lua que ainda não havia sido vitima da tempestade que as pesadas nuvens traziam. Encostou-se em uma pedra, já estava próxima do vale. Quando pequena lembrava que passeava por aquelas bandas com sua mãe. Recordava-se muito bem que havia um desfiladeiro, na qual qualquer um que caísse de lá não sobreviveria. Um sorriso torto formou em sua face pálida. Agora ninguém iria impedi-la, ninguém. Uma felicidade sombria a envolveu dando-lhe força para continuar.

Parou alguns centímetros do precipício, observando a escuridão do lugar. Hipnotizada. Uma pequena e tímida gota de chuva a despertou do transe macabro. Olhou a seu redor, assustada. Não havia ninguém ali, pensou. Quanto tempo demoraria a encontrá-la? Apodreceria ali?, Ninguém a acharia?. As perguntas começaram a tomar sua mente junto com o medo. "_medo de morrer gracinha"._ Ela, com medo de morrer ... Não.. Não estava com medo, e nem tinha motivos para temer a morte, pois não havia sentido viver pois ninguém gostava dela, ninguém iria procurá-la mesmo, reconfortou-se assim "_sim, ninguém te ama"._ Ninguém a amava. Fechou os olhos dando um passo para frente sentindo o vento frio bater no rosto. Desejava que a morte fosse rápida. Mais um passo....

**So if you're asking me**

**I want you to know**

_Então, se você me perguntar, eu quero que você saiba_

▬ Ei, quem é você? – ouviu uma voz grosa vindo de suas costa que a fez imediatamente parar. – o que você esta fazendo? – o timbre da voz estava mais próximo, com medo manteve os olhos fechados.

Não moveu nenhum músculo. Manteve o corpo ereto como uma estatua. Hinata mal conseguia respirar. Sentiu a presença do individuo se aproximar ainda mais, os passos pesados e firmes a fez deduzir que se tratava de um homem alto e forte. O suor escorreu por rosto pálido. Uma mão pousou sobre seu ombro fazendo-a tremer, era grande e pesada; pendeu para o lado.

▬ A senhorita esta bem? – sussurrou em seu ouvido, estremeceu ainda mais, a voz era forte mais aveludada. _Bonita_.

Virou o corpo lentamente abrindo os olhos. Seus orbes perolados miram um homem de cabelos loiros muito bagunçados. A luz da lua iluminava o rosto do desconhecido. Um anjo.. Parecia um anjo, a face bela era ornada de lindos orbes azuis tão brilhantes e intensas como os mares do caribe que sempre visitava, o lábios eram perfeitamente desenhados no rosto. Era homem mais lindo que já vira na vida. Entreabriu a boca surpresa.

O homem a encarava com o cenho franzido, seu olhar inquisidor analisava a de cima a baixo. Parado na sua frente estava uma jovem da mesma idade que ele, vestida com uma espécie de pijama; provocante para variar, mas sujo, a aparência abatida, pálida talvez doente. O que uma jovem rica, sim só podia ser da alta sociedade, estaria fazendo ali principalmente daquele jeito, se perguntou intimamente.

Deu mais um passo em direção a jovem; esta como um bicho do mato recuou assustada abraçando o corpo que insistia em tremer matinha os orbes acinzentados no jovem rapaz.

▬ Posso ajudar? – insistiu Naruto tentando manter contato com aquela jovem arisca – se a senhorita esta perdida eu posso te ajudar – estendeu a mão para garota.

Olhou a mão do desconhecido por alguns segundo era grande e calejada, voltou novamente os olhos para ele, não queria testemunha, isso estava fora de cogitação. Ríspida esbofeteou a mão do rapaz afastando-a dela.

▬ Sai daqui – ordenou quase sem voz – estou bem.

Naruto olhou a moça desconhecida por um tempo, o "estar bem" era só palavras, pois estava na cara que a saúde a abandonara há muito.

▬ Tem certeza? – insistiu, não conseguia deixar de ficar preocupado, pois a cada minuto o seu rosto ficava mais pálido.

▬ Sim – murmurou impaciente. Pós a mão sobre a cabeça segurando-a ela latejava muito, foi se afastando do jovem caminhando de costas – vá embora.

▬ Toma cuidado, moça! você pode cair – alertou, preocupado – se não sabe existe um desfiladeiro ai.

▬ MAS É ISSO QUE EU QUERO! – explode. A dor de cabeça consumia sua racionalidade. Aquela _voz_ insistia em incentivá-la a pular, tudo rodava.. Não agüentava mais – ME DEIXE EM PAZ.

**When my time comes**

**Forget the wrong that I've done**

_Quando minha hora chegar,_

_Esqueça os erros que cometi_

Mordiscou o lábio inferior. A jovem havia desabado sobre as pernas chorando descontroladamente enquanto agarrava a barra do vestido.

▬ Todo bem, então – disse por fim indo embora.

▬ Hã? – Hinata olhou confusa, vendo o homem indo embora. Esperava ouvir como sempre alguma coisa inútil para que desisti-se daquilo. Mas isso não veio dele – como?

▬ Você me pediu que a deixa-se em paz, não foi? – perguntou por cima do ombro, esta balançou a cabeça, ainda surpresa – sou um cavaleiro, por isso não me intrometerei, se a senhorita pretende se matar, tudo bem, esteja à vontade. – voltou a caminhar na direção oposta dela.

Imediatamente as lagrimas secaram, olhou os ombros largos do estranho enquanto caminhava para longe dali, para longe dela. Toda a confiança que havia nutrido todo aquele tempo desapareceu. "_viu ninguém te ama, ninguém se importa com você_". Ninguém ? "_você acha mesmo que um estranho iria?_".... estava certa, muito menos um estranho... Voltou os olhos para o precipício preparando-se psicologicamente.. respirou fundo e...

•••

**Help me leave behind some**

**Reasons to be missed**

_Ajude-me a deixar pra trás algumas_

_Razões que deixem saudades_

▬ Este grupo vai procurar pela propriedade e o outro pela cidade – todos os empregados em fila ouviam compenetrados as instruções – ela não pode ter ido muito longe. Vão.

Sentou-se segurando os cabelos, era difícil disfarçar a preocupação. As mãos tremiam notou ao tentar pegar um copo d'água.

▬ Acalme-se Hiashi-sama – uma mulher de cabelos loiros e íris cor mel, se sentou a seu lado. – ela deve estar bem.

▬ Onde esta Hinata-sama? – adentrou bruscamente o recinto, mau respirava – onde ela esta Hiashi-sama?

▬ Não sei Neji, não sei. – pós as mão sobre a cabeça, desesperado – onde você vai Neji?

▬ Não posso ficar aqui... vou a traz de Hinata – diz saindo da sala.

•••

**Don't resent me**

**And when you're feeling empty**

_Não fique ressentida comigo_

_Quando se sentir vazia_

....

▬... Mas antes de ir – volta repentinamente assustando Hinata que solta um grito. Recuperada lançou lhe um olhar reprovador como se houvesse invadido sua privacidade. – preciso dizer uma coisa.

▬ O quê? – perguntou impaciente.

▬ Você é a mulher mais egoísta que já conheci! – comprimiu os lábios observando a expressão indecifrável que se formava na jovem. – bom era só isso.

▬ Como? – não conteve a curiosidade. Naruto que já se encontrava de costas voltou a olhá-la.

▬ Bom – abaixou cabeça desviando o olhar de Hinata – não sei quais são os seus problemas, mas deve ser sérios para você chegar a esse ponto – ponta sem jeito o desfiladeiro logo a traz de Hinata esta seguiu o gesto corando logo em seguida. - mas o que você pretende fazer é um ato egoísta, nunca passou pela sua cabeça o mal que esta causados aos outros...

▬.. – entreabriu a boca para reclamar, mas não tinha argumento algum para contestar o que o estranho dizia

▬ ...e a mim.

▬ Você? – enrugou a testa – como você? Eu nem o conheço.

▬ Sim, é verdade – concorda – mas e o trauma que você vai me proporcionar em vê-la morrer? E os tratamentos que certamente terei que fazer depois de hoje? Você deve vim de uma família de posses, mas eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar tratamentos psicológicos, não acha egoísmo da sua parte?.

Os olhos acinzentados encaravam o homem a sua frente. Durante toda sua vida infeliz nunca ninguém havia falado daquela maneira com ela muito menos sido tão sincero e grosseiro.. Sim estava sendo sincero ... Egoísta ela? Como não percebera que era uma pessoa egoísta. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, envergonhada, as lagrimas facilmente se formaram. A chuva começou a cair misturando-se com a água salgada que a jovem derramava.

**Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest**

_Lembre-se de mim,_

_Esqueça todo o resto_

O frio desapareceu dando lugar ao calor, calor humano. O desconhecido a envolvera em uma abraço. Não relutou a esse gesto se aconchegando nos braços dele, encostando a cabeça no peito forte do homem molhando a camisa com suas lagrimas de sangue.. Sim sangue de tão amargas... Sentia-se a pior de todos os seres humanos, um lixo.

▬ Chore!! – reconfortou Naruto sussurrando no ouvido de Hinata; um leve arrepio percorreu seu pescoço – tudo vai ficar bem. Abraçou mais forte a pequena e delicada mulher, mas sem machucá-la por alguma razão desconhecida para ele naquele momento sentia necessidade de protegê-la, não sabia ao certo do que seria mais tinha que cuidar daquele pequeno anjo.

* * *

Venho trazer mais um capitulo....

Espero que tenham gostado

Inté mais.. o/


	6. Chapter VI

**

* * *

**

Capitulo - VI

* * *

Ouviu os passos ecoarem pelo corredor. O som abafado de um sapato velho de solas desgastadas pelo peso exercido sobre elas durante um longo período de tempo o despertou do sono, o velho gordo se aproximava, pensou dando um sorriso. Inclinou mais o corpo para traz fazendo com que a cadeira rangesse sobre duas penas, se preparando assim para o encontro.

O tilintar de aço enferrujado se espalhou pela sela atingindo o aparelho auditivo do rapaz que fez uma careta enquanto massageava o ouvido. Olhou de esguelha um homem corpulento de farda azul desalinhada o encarar muito mal-humorado. Inclinou a cabeça para frente deixando os cabelos negros caírem sobre seu rosto, levantou logo em seguida sustentando na bela face um sorriso simpático e levemente cínico.

▬ Você esta livre, vagabundo. – resmungou o homem irritado abrindo a cela.

Caminhou em direção ao oficial, os olhos negros brilhavam de satisfação, desfrutando do desconforto do homem.

▬ Até mais – despediu-se do velho piscando pra o mesmo, conseguindo arranca alguns gemidos do oficial, sorriu pela vitoria.

A sala do delegado era muito diferente do restante do prédio notou o rapaz, parecia outro mundo, ao em vez de paredes rachadas, úmidas e com uma pintura horrível e descascada ela tinha uma ar de sofisticação. Uma cor alegre cobria as paredes frias, o piso era de madeira, havia alguns quadros na parede a mobília também era de muito bom gosto tudo de madeira de lei

O homem de cabelos prateados calou-se no momento que viu afigura do rapaz. A visita sentada na poltrona de frente para o delegado voltou seu rosto para o jovem seus olhos negros miraram-no friamente e em troca o rapaz fez o mesmo. Encararam-se por alguns minutos. Os presentes não saberiam dizer qual daquelas íris negras emanava maior ódio. O silêncio mortífero instalando naquele lugar fazendo com que o agora nervoso delegado se pronunciasse com medo de que os presentes se matassem com o olhar.

▬ Bom... senhor Uchiha. – limpou a garganta, mais aliviado ao ver que o homem voltara sua atenção para ele. - como estava lhe dizendo nos o apreendemos em uma corrida clandestina não havia drogas em seu poder e..

▬ Não importa – interrompe o homem de íris negras um tanto irritado – o fato é que tudo esta resolvido.

▬ O sim – concorda.

▬ Obrigado pela atenção, mas agora tenho que ir. – se despede rapidamente não deixando abertura para outra interrupção do delegado daquele distrito. Agarrou brutamente o braço do jovem que até então não dissera uma só palavra arrastando-o pelo corredor.

▬ Você não toma jeito Itachi – reclamou abrindo a porta do carro – só me da trabalho. Por acaso sabe o que significa a palavra "responsabilidade"?

▬ E vai você começar com o sermão – resmunga, apoiando as mãos na nuca e esticando as pernas sobre o painel do carro.

▬ Tira os pés daí – chama a atenção. - e não é um sermão, você é irresponsável, sua mãe esta uma pilha de nervos que matá-la do coração?

Voltou o rosto para o pai analisando sua expressão severa, isso o deixava ainda mais velho mesmo que não gostasse parecei muito com ele.

▬ Não coloque a mamãe no meio. Admita que você esta desse jeito não por que está preocupado e sim por que eu "mancho" sua imagem, não é? – sorriu ao notar a distorção no rosto do pai.

▬ Não é isso – desmente – você não tem juízo, essa sua atitude atinge sim minha imagem, mas não é isso que me preocupa. – vota seu rosto para o filho este mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto cantarolava uma musica silenciosamente. – seu irmão....

▬ Não coloque o nome do "meu irmãozinho" na historia – interrompe o pai que o fuzilou pelo olhar - não sou ele e nem quero ser, na verdade tenho pena dele, pois é um fantochinho em suas mãos. – sorriu ao ver o pai agarrar o volante tentando manter a calma.

▬ Mais tarde nos conversaremos. – finalizou aquela briga adiando-a.

•••

Aos poucos os tremores foram cessando, inconscientemente se manteve abraçada ao desconhecido. Não sentia aquele calor humano há muito tempo desde a morte de sua mãe, a frieza do pai e a pouca idade da irmã agravaram a fragilidade emocional da garota que se sentia abandonada, sozinha.

_[__**F**__lash* __A porta se abriu e uma figura feminina de cabelos longos surgiu nos pequenos orbes perola da garotainha que sorriu ao ver o maternal sorriso da mãe._

▬ _Mamãe ! – as maças do rosto corado e os olhos assustados bastaram para a mulher entender o que a pequena menina queria. Estendeu-lhe os braços e a garotinha sem excitar foi até seu encontro aconchegando-se em seu colo ._

▬ _Não precisa ter medo – sussurrava em seu ouvido enquanto a menina de cabelos negros fungava em seu pescoço sentindo o doce aroma que o corpo daquela mulher exalava. Nos braços da mãe ela se sentia protegida de tudo. – não precisa ficar com medo...__]_

▬ Não precisa ficar com medo... – as palavras a despertaram de seu transe. Abriu os olhos assustada encarando as íris azuis do homem. Atordoa mirou o rosto do individuo, tinha a sensação do aconchego da mãe do amor dela mas não era ela que a abrasava, percebeu corando violentamente. Empurrou o rapaz para longe, mal reconhecia seus atos. O que estava fazendo abraçada a um total desconhecido. Escondendo o rosto corado começou a correr, fugindo dali.

▬ Ei, espera! – chamou Naruto sem compreender reação da moça. Pôs se a segui-la mesmo não sendo muito instruído sabia que ela não se encontrava emocionalmente bem para ficar andando sozinha.

•••

▬ Onde você pensa que vai? – uma mulher de cabelos castanhos se interpôs no caminho bloqueando a passagem. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam exibindo um ódio conhecido pelo homem a quem ela se dirigia. Estava extremamente irritada, os sinais não negavam; baita o pé direito continuamente como se seguisse o rito de uma musica, a sobrancelha arqueada e as mãos no quadril, tudo evidenciava que daria mais um escândalo. – Não vai me responder?

Respirou fundo, já estava cansado dos acessos dela, mas mesmo assim a aturava, era paciente de mais e até entedia que tudo o que fazia era movido por um único sentimento, idiota a seu ver, mas incontrolável para ela o "ciúme" a cada dia _ele_ a consumia mudando completamente a personalidade de sua esposa. Tenten não era como antes; a jovem energética e carinhosa que conhecera sem querer na rua, aquela que perseguira um ladrão por quinze quadras e confundira com ele no final, naquele dia levara uma surra tão grande que quase o foi para o hospital. Ajeitou os longos cabelos castanhos, não estava com cabeça para os ataques dela.

▬ Sai da frente Tenten – ordenou, segurando o ombro da esposa e empurrando gentilmente pra o lado assim abrindo passagem para ele. – não estou com tempo pra discutir.

▬ Você vai atrás dela, não é? – a voz saiu tremula notou os olhos marejados, realmente tocar no nome de Hinata a perturbava.

▬ Compreenda Tenten, Hinata-sama pode estar em perigo – falou calmamente, tentando não abalar ainda mais o estado da mulher; inútil, as íris castanhas inundaram-se de lagrimas salgadas - Tenten..

▬ Se eu estivesse em perigo você nem se importaria – afirmou abaixando a cabeça, triste – a saúde dela é mais importante que a minha, eu sou uma sombra na sua vida Neji, só uma sombra. – encostou-se ao batente da porta deixando a passagem livre para o marido não iria mais impedi-lo, estava cansada de mais para brigar. Neji olhou-a pesaroso, aquelas palavras haviam cortado seu coração, apesar de ser frio e um tanto indiferente, gostada de Tneten mais do que ela imaginava e não gostava de vê-la tão infeliz assim. Baixou a cabeça ao passar por ela não tinha coragem de encará-la, não gostaria de deixá-la sozinha, mas precisava encontrar a prima ela precisava dele e muito, pois ninguém além dele sabia o quanto a prima sofria e o motivo de todo o seu martírio.

•••

A volta para a cidade pareceu mais longa, notou Hinata, talvez fosse as dores que sentia nas pernas ou pelo fato da desistência de se matar que afugentou toda a determinação que tinha e com ela as suas forças. Entrou em uma estreita viela, o chão de pedra coberto de musgo aumentava a dificuldade de manter o equilíbrio, a garoa que se incida na cidade deixava inda mais escorregadia o chão. Apoiou-se em uma parede decorada por trepadeiras. Olhou ao seu redor, um longo muro dos dois lados percorriam toda a extensão da rua até a escuridão, parecia não ter fim. Olhou para cima encontrando apenas o telhado antigo das casas, não havia mais nada nem iluminação publica a única luz que incidia sobre o local era o da lua que penetrava timidamente entre as nuvens. Estava perdida. Respirou fundo recomeçando à caminhada.

▬ Onde você pensa que vai? – uma mão agarrou seu braço, impedindo-a de prosseguir. Encarou o rosto vermelho e enfurecido do rapaz que apoiava a outra mão livre no joelho ofegante. – não pode sair assim correndo...a noite... sozinha..

▬ Me solta! – ordenou se debatendo – se não eu grito.

▬ Qual é o seu problema? – arqueou a sobrancelha, irritado – eu faço o favor de te ajudar e você foge assim, ho mulherzinha problemática - resmunga.

▬ Como assim problemática? – fecha o cenho, nervosa. Ignorando a dor de cabeça que recomeçava a afligir – você me interrompe e depois me persegue você é que tem problema?

▬ Se eu tenho problema? Talvez tenha, salvei sua vida – soltou o braço de Hinata que o encarou mais nervosa ainda, o rosto antes pálido agora tomava uma coloração avermelhada. – devia te deixado você se matar.

▬ Por que não deixou? – sua raiva era tanta que esquecera por completo sua dor e fraqueza, aquele homem estava lhe tirando do serio coisa que ninguém havia tido a proeza de conseguir.

▬ Por que.. por que.. – encarou o rosto enfurecido da jovem, a luz da lua iluminava-o parcialmente, deixando-a mais bela. – por que achei que você era muito bonita para morrer. – corou levemente.

▬... – sentiu as maças de o rosto queimar ainda mais, entreabriu a boca, mas som algum saiu de sua garganta. Nunca um rapaz havia dito que ela era bonita. Vivera a vida inteira em um internato para moças, mal tinha contato com rapazes. – co- como?.

▬ Você sabe... – recompôs coçando os cabelos loiros e sorrindo; Hinata pode sentir as pernas tremerem e o ar faltar em seus pulmões, tal era o efeito daquele sorriso nela. – você deve ouvir isso todo dia – sorri mais constrangido ainda.

Tudo começou a rodar, os olhos albinos não distinguiam nada apenas borrões. Caiu sobre as penas exaustas. Assustando o rapaz.

▬ Ei você esta bem? – se aproximou da garota. Agachando ao seu lado, pousou a mão sobre a face pálida da garota, estava gelada.

•••

Fechou os olhos virando se debruço. O rosto na direção da parede úmida pinchada por riscos alinhados cortados por outro transversalmente a cada cinco seqüencia do mesmo. Um frasco pequeno caiu do canto da cama se depositando no chão no momento que a porta da cela se abriu. Um homem de uns metro e oitenta adentrou o local, os músculos eram visíveis por baixo do apertado uniforme. Cutucou o detento, mas este não respondeu, percorreu os olhos miúdos por todo o recinto, uma pequena cela imunda cheirando a urina composta de uma cama com um colchão tão duro quanto pedra um mictório a um canto, algumas fotos e recortes de jornais pregados na parede. Pousou os olhos novamente no individuo que permanecia imóvel.

▬ Esta OK – gritou para um homem de branco que enfiou a cabeça na cela. – pode entrar.

Jaleco branco, óculos pequenos e cabelo coberto de gel. Observou o ambiente enojado, controlando um vomito. Um jovem estagiário. Encostou a mão sobre o interno este não moveu um músculo. Abriu a maleta à procura de seu instrumento de trabalho. Examinou o paciente, uma expressão sombria tomou conta das linhas jovens do rapaz. Voltou o olhar para o carcereiro este entendera a mensagem e sem palavra alguma saiu da cela sobre vaias dos outros internos. Meia hora depois, vários outros funcionários da penitenciara carregavam um saco com um corpo para fora dos domínios do presídio.

A tempestade caia forte, numa estrada enlameada uma viatura do presido serpenteava por ela, os faróis altos iluminavam nada amais que dois palmos a frente. Num movimento brusco entrou em um canto da estrada, no meio do mato os agentes desceram da viatura abrindo a porta traseira descarregaram o corpo de qualquer jeito no chão.

Dois minutos de distração dos funcionários fora o suficiente para ele. Com uma corda improvisada feito de cabo de energia de uma tevê, estrangulou um agente roubando sua arma. Uma mira impecável conseguiu atingir os outros parceiros certeiramente. Olhou em volta estava quase livre.

•••

▬ Tire suas as mãos dela! – cambaleou até apoiar-se no muro frio e úmido, massageando desnorteado o lardo esquerdo do rosto, as íris azuis miravam os olhos albinos de um homem zangado, as rugas na testa e as linhas faciais levemente contraídas. Ergueu o braço direito na altura do queixo impedindo outro soco, nos minutos seguintes, Naruto ficou encurralado entre o muro e o homem que o segurava pelo colarinho quase o enforcando até ele chutar o estomago do individuo que o largou urrando de dor, este agachou pressionado o locar atingido.

Naruto não iria deixar por menos, fora atacando sem motivo e se defender era algo que sabia fazer muito bem, aprendera na pratica apanhando muito, se aproximou do rival, agarrando a camisa branca forçando-o a se levantar. Um filete de sangue escorria de um corte próximo a boca. Irrou o homem por alguns minutos iria surrá-lo até ele aprender, porem um gemido fraco o fez para, os dois voltara seus olhares para um canto próximo onde uma mulher se encontrava debruçada sobre suas penas; desmaiada.

▬ Neji-sama, Naruto-sama? – o barulho de salto alto ecoou pela viela, uma jovem de cabelos róseos corria desesperada ao encontro dos brigões – o que vocês estão fazendo? – posou a mão sobre o diafragma tentando controlar o ritmo de sua respiração. Vislumbrando os dois homens um no chão sendo agarrado pela camisa pelo outro, imóveis olhando algo pouco frente seu olhar percorreu a cena indo de encontro a Hinata desmaiada no chão. Sentiu o coração parar, Hinata estava fantasmagórica, a pele sem cor. – Hinata –sama? – gritou indo de encontro a jovem.

Se ajoelhou no chão puxando o corpo de Hinata mais para perto de si, verificou o pulso estava viva mais a pulsação estava muito fraca. Tocou a pele esta fervia, febril.

▬ Parem com isso? – gritou chamando a atenção dos homens que continuavam a brigar – Hianta-sama esta mal precisa de cuidados.

Imediatamente o Hyuuga foi em direção a moça arrastando Naruto com ele, seu semblante era preocupado Hinata não aparentava estar nada bem.

▬ Me solta! – resmungou Naruto tentando se desvencilhar o Hyuuga que o segurava com muita força.

▬ Não, vou te levar para cadeia seu marginal – encara Naruto – você vai pagar por ter seqüestrado Hinata-sama.

▬ Como? – arregalou os olhos, surpreso pela acusação absurda.

▬ Solta ele Neji-sama, Naruto é funcionário da mansão – ao ouvir aquelas palavras Neji soltou o jovem, mas relutante. – agora temos que nos concentrar em levar Hinata-sama para casa.

▬ Sim – concordou Neji pegando a prima desmaiada no colo –mas você.. – encarou Naruto com os seus olhos acinzentados semi serrados -.. Vem conosco.

Distorceu o nariz mais obedeceu a ordem alias ele era um Hyuuga, ou seja, seu patrão.

•••

A confusão se instalou na mansão Hyuuga no momento que Neji chegara com a prima nos braços. Naruto observou a cena de certa distancia. Hyuuga Hiashi estava uma pilha de nervos, os olhos vermelhos, a pele pálida e o terno desalinhado. Quase se jogou sobre a filha, mas fora impedido por um homem de cabelos negros e olhos meio amarelado que sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Rapidamente subiram para o andar superior deixando Naruto e Sakura a sós próximo a porta.

▬ Como você a encontrou? – indagou a jovem voltando seu olhar incrivelmente verdes para o acompanhante. Naruto corou ao sentir a intensidade daqueles orbes sobre ele. – eu não o vi aqui quando Hiashi-sama estava dando as instruções.

▬ Bom... – coçou o cabelo loiro virando o rosto para longe do olhar da amiga. – eu encontrei um funcionário que me avisou – mentiu, não poderia dizer que encontrara a jovem preste a se matar.

▬ hum....- estreita os olhos desconfiada, Naruto não sabia mentir muito bem - mas aonde você a encontrou? – insistiu.

▬ É.. – pausou tentando processar uma boa desculpa, pois sabia que aquela pequena jovem não descasaria até se sentir satisfeita – lá... no.. lugar que você nos encontrou – sorriu nervosamente – eu estava andado e a encontrei parada próxima ao muro.

▬ Mas como você sabia que era ela? – Sakura era insistente – você não a conhecia.

▬ Eu não sabia.... mas achei estranho, uma jovem parada a noite numa rua escura, pensei que estava perdia. - respirou aliviado ao ver a expressão dura da jovem se suavisar, ela caíra na historia.

▬ Sakura preciso de sua ajuda – uma mulher de cabelos loiros surgiu de uma porta interrompendo a conversa. A jovem atendeu ao pedido imediatamente deixando Naruto sozinho.

•••

▬ Cale-se Itachi – esbraveja batendo furiosamente na mesa, uma artéria pulsava no pescoço o rosto rubro.

▬ Eu não me surpreendo. – resmungou um jovem de cabelos negros sentados em uma cadeira no canto da sala.

▬ Cala boca idiota – Itachi lança um olhar frio ao "irmãozinho" que retrucou intensamente o mesmo. O silencio mórbido se instalou na sala do delegado, os três Uchihas se encaravam, típico do clã Uchiha ele tinha o poder de duelar apenas com o olhar , era genético. Nesse ambiente hostil um rapaz de rabo de cavalo e olhos cansados adentrou o local. Nesse instante toda a tensão pousou jovem que parecia não se preocupar com a morbidez e as intenções assassinas dos presentes.

▬ O que foi Nara? – perguntou o delegado se sentando em sua poltrona, as mãos cruzadas na altura do queixo.

▬ O presido de segurança máxima mandou um intimado informando que um detento de alta periculosidade fugiu ao anoitecer numa viatura do próprio presídio – estiou um papel para o homem – pelas informações ele tomou algo que fez seu coração parar por alguns minutos enganando o medico de plantão. – deu um bocejo, um pouco aborrecido enquanto delegado analisava a ficha. – no local onde iam enterrá-lo, que me pareceu imprudente em minha opinião, próximo a uma estrada ele abordou os agentes e fugiu com a viatura.

▬ É só rastrear a viatura – propôs o mais jovem dos Uchihas.

▬ Não é bem assim, a viatura foi encontrada a alguns quilômetros da rodovia duas horas depois do ocorrido. – informa sem emoção. – pelos relatos uma moto foi roubada próxima daquela localidade, pela descrição era o fugitivo.

▬ Entendo – franziu o cenho.

▬ Parece que ele esta vindo para cá.

▬ Chamem todos os policiais e a força tarefa, teremos uma longa noite precisamos pegar esse sujeito. – ordenou o homem.

•••

Caminhou despreocupado pela rua, as mãos no bolso da calça surrada. As vezes fechava os olhos sentindo as gotas de chuva tocar sua pele morena, molhado os cabelos loiros naturalmente bagunçados que agora com menos volume. Pisava em algumas poças d'águas como fazia quando era apenas um menino, o dia havia sido agitado, durante o trajeto repassou mentalmente os acontecimentos das ultimas hora, em menos de vinte quatro horas, soubera que a garota que gostava estava namorando o cara que mais odeia na vida, seu mestre aparecera do nada depois de doze anos e de quebra impedira uma suicida de cometer uma loucura que por sinal era filha do seu patrão sem contar a briga que lhe rendera alguns hematomas.

A imagem de uma garota franzina, delicada e muito abatida, se formou em sua retina. O rosto miúdo a pele clara quase albina, doente, os olhos expressivos, acinzentados como duas imensas luas, um corpo bonito com seios avantajados e curvas perfeitas, chamaram sua atenção. Aquela jovem tinha uma beleza rara, peculiar. Deu um pequeno sorriso. Em meio a toda aquela confusão conseguiu analisar todos os detalhes da garota, esta virando um pervertido como o seu sensei.

▬ Hinata. – sussurrou, pensando nos olhos acinzentados da jovem - esse é o seu nome, você é uma garota complicada. – apertou o passo a chuva ficara mais forte, as gotas batiam em seu corpo violentamente parecia granizo, em pouco tempo chegou a sua humilde residência. Adentrou logo o local apressado, balançando os cabelos molhados, ao fechar a porta voltou para frente vislumbrando sua fiel companheira, rosnar e latir enfurecida para um canto escuro da casa. Olhou surpreso, havia se esquecido completamente dela. Aproximou do animal arisco, os pelos fofos e macios arrepiados, os olhos castanhos brilhavam de ódio, os dentes a mostra batiam ferozmente a cada latido.

▬ Que foi querida? – olhou para o canto obscuro, não havia nada lá, pelos menos era o que seus olhos viam. – calma – diz tentando afagar os pelos da cadela que se mantinha raivosa, esta avançou um pouco, nesse movimento pode ver um rastro de água e lama no chão e não eram dele e nem de sua cachorra. Apanhou a primeira coisa que viu em posição de ataque estreitou os olhos para o local onde a cadela latia.

▬ Quem esta ai? – gritou – apareça, é você ero-sennin?.

Lentamente o vulto se moveu na direção de Naruto parando sobre a luz provida de um poste. A chuva caia forte do lado de fora batendo com força contra a janela da casa, o barulho no telhado era ensurdecedor. Deixou cair o objeto no chão, surpreso.

▬ Você?!.

* * *

Mais um capitulo espero que tenham gostado......

_Pensamento nada a haver_; ultimamente to dando uma de sumida .

Inte mais o/


	7. Chapter VII

**

* * *

**

Capitulo – VII

* * *

As rodas do jaguar patinavam no lamaçal, apesar das condições precárias da estrada mantinha certa velocidade esparramando lama a cada poça que passava. Dentro do luxuosíssimo carro um pequeno pingente de uma pantera negra dançava a cada sacolejo do automóvel. O motorista de tom capilar levemente puxado para o verde acompanhava concentrado com a cabeça e de quando em quando fechando os olhos o _Allegro Assai_***** seguindo cada nota, movimento, vibração completamente estagnado, apaixonado assim esta sinfonia fora a trilha sonora de sua viagem por entre o mundo perdido e sombrio por onde se dirigia.

O relógio no painel marcava duas da madrugada, as luzes providas dos relâmpagos iluminavam parcialmente a estrada. Após alguns minutos pode deslumbrar entres os fleches de luz vinda dos raios a assombrosa da imensa mansão construída próxima a um penhasco. Imponente entre o rochedo a mansão _La porta Du ciel******_ construída no século XV, estava longe do seu auge, agora praticamente em ruínas não ostentava mais o luxo de seus primeiro dias após sua finalização porém ainda tinha charme. Estacionou o carro próximo a entrada do casarão. Resmungou alguma coisa olhando a barra da calça do terno armani agora molhada por ter pisado em uma poça de água. Chocalhando a perna molhada foi se encaminhando na entrada da casa. Mal ergue a mão para apertar a campainha à porta se abriu revelando uma mulher de cabelos negros azulados que naquela iluminação o deixava roxo.

▬ Está atrasado Zetsu – informa fria, dando lhe passagem para entrar. O hall da mansão era deslumbrante, o teto, mini abobada, era dourado revestido em pequenos detalhes em ouro. A parede, de cor verde agradava o homem chamado Zetsu; um amante da flora.

▬ Desculpa Konan me empolguei no experimento com embriófitas, é impressionante a capacidade de mutação genética que eu..

▬ Me poupe de seus discursos entusiasmados sobre botânica – interrompe Konan com cenho nitidamente aborrecido. – da ultima vez você falou por quatro horas seguidas. – completa ao se deparar com a expressão decepcionada do homem.

▬ Mas Konan....

▬ Vamos – se vira deixando Zetsu sozinho com seus argumentos. O salão oval das escadas era outro lugar ostentoso, a abobada maior era composta de um imenso vitral que durante o dia iluminava o interior da mansão de varias cores deixando esta mais alegre e divertida para crianças, pena que não havia anjinhos naquele lugar. Subiu um das duas escadas que se insinuavam pelas paredes arredondas do salão ignorando completamente os quadros de grandes pintores renascentistas e expressionistas. Percorreu o corredor sendo seguido pelo homem.

▬ Não gosto desse lugar, principalmente a noite – sussurra observando assustado os auto-retratos presos ao longo do corredor.

▬ Deixe de ser medroso. – resmunga Konan, lançando-lhe um olhar mortal.

Pararam na frente da ultima porta daquele andar, toda detalhada a maçaneta era de prata, com sinuosas cobras como ornamento. Abriu graciosamente sem fazer ruído algum, pôs a rosto para dentro para ter certeza de que podia adentrar o locar com a visita.

▬ Mas que demora – reclama um homem de cabelos vermelhos como fogo sentado em uma poltrona de costas para os visitantes, admirava o crepitar das chamas na lareira. Segurava em uma das mãos uma taça com quantidade generosa de vinho do porto.

▬ Desculpe Nagato – curvou-se Konan levemente corada – mas a culpa foi desse imbecil aqui.

▬ Isso dói Konan-chan – massageia o local onde recebera um beliscão da conhecida. – Nagato-sama eu..

▬ Deixe as desculpas esfarrapadas para outro. – interrompe se levantando para encarar o homem. – fez o que eu pedi.

▬ Mas e claro – da um grande sorriso. – ontem de manha fui ao presídio estadual de Nagoya, e lhe entreguei o presentinho – sorriso malicioso.

▬ Muito bom – diz pensativo observando a chuva bater na janela – agora só falta Itachi nos informar se tudo deu certo. Konan!

▬ Sim.

▬ Chame os membros da Akatsuki, vamos começar a nos mover. – os olhos incomuns brilharam como as chamas naquela lareira, um sorriso surgir naquele rosto, finalmente a justiça seria feita.

***** - _Allegro Assai_, quarto movimento da Sinfonia n° 40 em sol menor - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart;  
****** - francês, tradução; _A porta do céu_

•••

Sentou-se no sofá deixando se afundar no velho móvel. Depositou uma xícara de chá na mesinha de centro voltando seus olhos azuis a visita. Esta não mover um músculo apenas observava cada movimento do anfitrião, sempre calado. Do lado de fora a chuva continuava a cair aumentado ainda mais o barulho infernal dentro da casa. A cadela mantinha se deitada ao lado do dono encarando de tempos em tempos aquele estranho.

▬ Sirva-se – indica a xícara para a visita, timidamente este aceita tomando de um gole só o líquido fumegante. – esta com fome? – pergunta Naruto, o individuo balança a cabeça, ainda calado.

Se dirigiu a cozinha, não havia nada nela, apenas dois potes de lámen instantâneos. Naruto balançou a cabeça, desanimado precisava fazer comprar, estava vivendo praticamente na miséria, também o salário que ganha como jardineiro dos Hyuugas não era muito. Preparou a refeição sobre o olhar curioso da visita que ainda estava sentado na inconfortável poltrona sendo vigiado por Milly, que não perdia movimento algum deste.

▬ Olha, só tenho isso – sorri meio constrangido coçando os cabelos loiros, entrega o pote de lámen instantâneo. - sabe, vida de pessoa honesta é assim trabalhamos para comer.

▬ Eu sei. – concorda, finalmente falando.

▬ Como você fugiu? – perguntou enfim sem fazer rodeios, mirava com seus olhos azuis o homem a frente. O cenho sério.

▬ Como você sabe? – largou a tigela de lado encarando o Naruto com o cenho surpreso. Naruto deixou-se lagar no sofá contraindo os lábios sobre a vigília do amigo.

▬ Gaara você pegou prisão perpétua, te consideram um maníaco homicida.

▬ Eu não sou isso – se defende alterando a voz os olhos verdes opacas um tanto mortos, brilhavam com tal afirmação. – eu não fiz nada do que disseram. Eu sou inocente – dizia suplicando.

▬ Eu sei Gaara, eu acredito em você. – tenta acalmar o homem alterado. – quem te ajudou a fugir?. – insiste.

▬ Um homem de cabelos verdes veio me visitar ontem e me deu um frasco, ele disse que se eu bebesse antes da inspeção do doutor iriam achar que eu estava morto assim conseguiria sair daquele inferno. – comeu uma porção do lámen. – então eu resolvi fazer não custava nada, ali era o inferno mesmo viver ou morrer não faz a menor diferença.

▬ Qual era o nome dele? – pergunta concentrado, analisando o que estava acontecendo. O homem de cabelos cor fogo pensou um pouco antes de responde, vasculhava sua memória cansada e abalada a imagem do único que lhe ajudara sair daquela prisão onde fora condenado a viver o resto de sua vida.

▬ Acho que se chamava Zetsu. Por quê?.

▬ Você não acha estranho um homem que nuca viu em sua vida do nada aparecer para te ajudar. – arqueia a sobrancelha esquerda.

▬ O que importa. – ignora os argumentos do amigo – a única coisa que me interessa e o fato que consegui sair daquele inferno.

▬ Mas agora você é um fugitivo Gaara. – informa.

▬ Mesmo assim estou livre, ou você vai me entregar? – encarou o amigo com a expressão preocupada, receosa.

Naruto analisou o rosto do colega, as expressões faciais mais desgastadas, cansadas, realmente a cadeia envelhecia as pessoas, ele não era como antes não tinha mais "o fogo da juventude" como o amigo Lee costuma dizer. Era agora um homem cansado, infeliz. Não conseguia imaginar todo o sofrimento que passara naqueles logos seis anos no _inferno_, como mesmo dizia. Só de pensar o revoltava, fechou os punhos, por que a vida insistia em ser tão cruel com ele, não bastava ter tido uma infância dura, sendo rejeitado pelo pai e família, isolado na escola sofrendo bullying ******* e agora mais ser tachado de assassino.

_[flash* __Corria tão apressado que quase tropeçando nas próprias penas, o rosto avermelhado pelo esforço continuo, a respiração acelerada faziam parecer que seu pequeno coração iria parar a qualquer momento, mas ele não se importava com nada disso pois continuava a correr, estava muito apressado. Depois de um trajeto longo o pequeno corpo dava indícios de não agüentar mais, e não suportou muito tempo pois estatelou-se no chão, deslizando na grama por alguns metros até parar na beira de um córrego._

_Levantou-se espanando a poeira da roupa, um filete de sangue escorria pelo joelho; havia se cortado na queda. Apoiou as mãos sobre os joelhos na intenção de controlar as penas que teimavam em tremer, ofegante permaneceu naquela posição, não adiantava mais correr, pois havia perdido o trem. Suspirou desanimado vendo a cobra metálica caminhar sinuosamente entre os trilhos soltando sua fumaça negra. Voltou o miúdo rosto para o lugar onde havia caído se espantou constatando que havia descido todo aquele morro praticamente rolando e no final apenas sairá com um pequeno corte. Voltou a caminhar porem um pequeno gemido chamou sua atenção fazendo com que parasse, com seus os olhos de uma azul vibrante observou a ponte de onde vinha o som. Havia algumas pessoas debaixo das pilastras, gritava alto e dizias coisas incompreensíveis para seus ouvidos. Não contendo a curiosidade se aproximou do local._

▬ _Que foi esquisito? Anda! se meche – um garoto falava olhando para o chão. Naruto esticou o pescoço para ver quem ele se dirigia a palavra, mas era impossível, pois os outros garotos rodeavam o suposto individuo impedindo assim a visão dele. – você é estranho._

▬ _Vamos bater mais nele – indicou um garoto de olhos castanhos, cabelos desgrenhados e maltrapilho. Suas íris brilhavam com a idéia._

▬ _Isso mesmo – concordou outro – ele é esquisito, não gosto desses olhos._

_Todos os presentes, num total de seis garotos entre nove e onze anos começaram a agredir o menino caído no chão. Socos, pontapés, pedaços de pau entre outras ferramentas foram usados para agredi-lo. Naruto observou aquela cena, atônito. Não suportando mais ver tanta covardia se dispôs a ajudar o agredido. _

▬ _Ei, vocês parem já com isso. – fecha o cenho, todos voltam suas atenções para ele, confusos._

▬ _O que você quer baixinho? – grita um garoto. O "baixinho" não lhe agradou nada, sem aviso partiu para cima do garoto e a cena se desenrolou defendia-se do jeito que podia, tanto levava socos como dava, apesar de ser fisicamente menor que os outros meninos era forte o suficiente para encará-los._

▬ _Já chega – um garoto de cabelos loiros diz ofegante, parecia ser o líder da pequena gangue. Olhava fixamente os dois garotos extremamente machucados, o loirinho ainda se mantinha de pé pedindo briga – se continuarmos vamos matar esses dois. Vamos! – ordena, deixando os agredidos._

▬ _Hei, você esta bem? – perguntou Naruto para o menino ruivo caído no chão, mal podia enxergar, pois os olhos estavam muito inchados pelos socos que recebera. Cambaleou até o garoto verificando se este ainda estava consciente – hei,_

▬ _Tiras suas mão de mim – seus olhos verdes eram sem vida, Detinha um ódio profundo, maligno _

▬ _Não diga isso eu tentei te ajudar. – reclama Naruto ofendido._

▬ _Por quê? _

▬ _Por que eles estavam te maltratando e isso é covardia um contra tantos. – bufa, irritado. – eu me chamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, você... – estreitou os olhos analisando o garoto, os cabelos ruivos, os olhos verdes, a falta das sobrancelhas e a tatuagem, o conhecia. – você estuda na minha escola, né?_

▬ _.. _

▬ _Qual é o seu nome? – insiste com uma grade sorriso no rosto._

▬ _Meu nome?. – sua voz era fraca, se encolhia em um canto supresso, como se fosse a perimiria vez que alguém perguntasse seu nome se interessasse por ele_

▬ _É oras. _

▬ _Gaara._

▬ _Prazer em conhecê-lo Gaara-kun. – estendeu a mão, mas este não apertou. – se alguém te importunar me chama ta, ai nos batemos nele. – seu sorriso era radiante._

▬ _Por que te chamaria? – perguntou desconfiado, não compreendendo aquela conversa._

▬ _Oras, por que somos amigos. __]_

▬ Mas é claro que não, nunca faria isso – aquelas palavras tranqüilizaram Gaara que respirou mais aliviado. Afinal podia contar com seu amigo, o primeiro amigo que tivera e único que sempre acreditou nele, mesmo com todas as acusações contra ele. – mas você não pode ficar aqui Gaara.

▬ Por quê?.

▬ Aqui será o primeiro lugar que irão te procurar.

▬ É.. – um toque na porta interrompeu a conversa, um silêncio apreensivo reinou no lugar, de repente as batidas reiniciaram.

▬ Naruto sei que esta ai.

******* - é um termo inglês utilizado para descrever atos de violência física ou psicológica, intencionais e repetidos, praticados por um indivíduo ou grupo de indivíduos para intimidar ou agredir outro.

•••

▬ Não pode ser! – exclamou se apoiando nos braços do noivo, as pernas não sustentava mais o peso do corpo, a cabeça girava deixando tudo ao seu redor sem forma ou cor definida. A pressão havia baixado drasticamente. O rapaz a pegou pelo colo colocando-a no sofá a jovem loira delirava dizendo coisas incompreensíveis.

▬ Chame o medico! – exigiu o jovem de cabelos negros, era visível sua preocupação. Voltou os olhos para noiva que se debatia no sofá, a pele pálida, as mãos geladas. Arrependeu-se de ter lhe dito que seu irmão havia fugido da cadeia.

O nome "Gaara" era tabu para Temari, o filho rebelde e desgrenhado da família que só causava problemas. Poucas pessoas sabiam a verdadeira historia por trás da prestigiada família Sabaku, o segredo mantido a sete chaves, a vergonha do clã. Temari era filha do meio, inteligente formada em relações comerciais, de personalidade forte era o orgulho de todos os membros de seu clã. Seu irmão mais velho Kankuro era policial, trabalhava na divisão de narcotráfico, fora através dele que conhecera Shikamaru, seu noivo. Ela tinha um elo muito forte com ele, pois passara momentos turbulentos em sua infância, e um de deles era o irmão mais novo, Gaara.

A primeira tragédia ocorrera na infância com o nascimento do irmão mais novo. A gravidez era de alto risco que forçou um parto prematuro, porém a mãe não suportou a hemorragia e acabou falecendo na sala de parto deixando a pequena Temari e Kankuro e o recém nascido Gaara sozinhos no mundo. Depois disso seu pai não fora mais o mesmo, anteriormente carinhoso sempre presente aos poucos foi se afastando dos filhos, encarava com desprezo o pequeno Gaara, culpava-o pela morte da esposa. Assim o jovem foi criado retraído sendo odiado pelo pai e temido pelos irmãos que se assustavam com a natureza incomum e um tanto violeta do garoto, fora do normal. Não se socializava muito bem e nem tinha amigos, era violento, às vezes atacava as empregadas e quebrava os moveis de seu quarto. Era constantemente avaliados por psicólogos e pedagogos. Fora internado em varias clinicas de repouso entre outros mais não dava em nada sua personalidade não mudava. Após seus nove anos ele acalmou não se metia em muitas confusões, mas se matinha cada vez mais distante de casa. Ele não escondia a raiva que sentia do pai, todos os relatórios dos profissionais que o examinou mostravam sua obsessão, o ódio assassino que sentia da figura paterna. No final em um dia tempestuoso Temari encontrou seu pai caído no chão ensangüentado e lá ao seu lado Gaara segurando a faca do crime.

▬ Gaara.. na.. não Gaa.. – delirava.

▬ O que houve? – uma mulher de cabelos loiros pergunta adentrando a sala.

▬ Temari ela não esta bem. – diz Shikamaru, olhando apreensivo para a noiva.

▬ Hum, a pressão abaixou – diz examinando a jovem – e esta ardendo em febre. Leve-na para cima eu irei buscar alguns medicamentos.

Todos os presentes obedeceram sem nenhuma objeção, Tsunade era muito respeita naquela casa. Respirando fundo, a mulher loira olhou a janela a chuva bater contra o vidro, o final de semana estava mais tumultuado do que imaginara, era uma fugindo outra passando mal e agora um fugitivo. Ajeitou os cabelos enquanto se encaminhava em direção à porta.

▬ Não podemos deixar ela aqui Hiashi-sama. Tem um assassino perigoso a solta. – sussurra Neji extremamente preocupado.

▬ Eu sei Neji, e já reforcei a segurança. – comenta observando a chuva cair.

▬ Isso não é o bastante. – protesta Neji – Hinata-sama não pode ficar aqui e o senhor sabe muito bem o motivo.

▬ Neji – encara o jovem com um ar severo.

▬ Depois de tudo ela não pode ficar sozinha. Ela não se esqueceu Hiashi-sama. Ela não...

▬ Cala boca Neji – altera a voz o homem de meia idade, a testa enrugada numa expressão nada amigável. – não quero que você toque nesse assunto aqui, isso ficou no passado não importa mais. – dizendo isso sai do corredor adentrando uma sala extremamente irritado, acompanhado pelo sobrinho. Tsunade ficou algum tempo atrás da porta até se certificar de ninguém mais se encontrava lá.

▬ O que será que Hinata não se esqueceu? – se perguntou pensando na conversa que ouvira agora pouco. – se bem que aquele dia as coisas não ficaram claras...

▬ Tsunade-sama.

▬ Sim. – responde voltando de seus devaneios.

▬ Estão te esperando.

▬ Já vou indo.

•••

▬ Naruto abra a porta – batia cada vez com mais força na porta. Do lado de dentro os dois homens se entre olhavam em silencio. – sou eu o Itachi – suspirou vendo que não obtinha resposta. – eu sei que o Sabaku esta ai, mas não se preocupe não vou denunciá-lo.

▬ Não – sussurrou Gaara segurando o braço do amigo quando este fez menção de ir até a porta.

▬ Por favor, abra!. Logo eles estarão aqui. – suplica e suas palavras fazer surtir efeito, pois Naruto abre uma fresta na porta.

▬ Como posso confiar em você? – pergunta olhando desconfiado o jovem por de baixo de uma capa preta completamente molhada.

▬ Foi o Zetsu que ajudou o Gaara a fugir – sussurra tremendo de frio. Cauteloso o homem loiro abriu a porta da casa deixando-o encapuzado entrar. Na residência ele se deparou com dois homens lhe apontar facas lançando olhares desconfiados. Ergueu as mãos mostrando que não segurava nada, porém não foi o suficiente, pois fora revistado.

▬ O que veio fazer aqui? – pergunta Naruto em fim.

▬ Oras, vim buscar o Gaara.

▬ Eu disse Naruto. – o homem ruivo encarava o amigo.

▬ Calma, eu to do lado de vocês – se adianta antes de ser atacado pelos dois, tinha plena consciência que estava em desvantagem – você não pode ficar aqui Gaara, ele virão logo aqui te procurar.

▬ Itachi está certo!. A policia irá vasculhar todo o lugar. – concorda com o homem moreno.

▬ Então o que devo fazer? - pergunta nervoso.

▬ Eu sei lugar perfeito onde você pode se esconder – um sorriso maroto se formou no rosto do moreno, os olhos negros brilhavam – um lugar que ninguém irá procurar. Claro se você tiver coragem de ir.

▬ Onde fica? – pergunta Gaara decidido. Não iria ser pego não depois de todo o trabalho que tivera para sair da cadeia ainda mais tinha que provar sua inocência.

•••

As gotas de chuva chocavam-se contra o corpo violentamente penetrando a capa negra e encharcando a roupa diminuindo drasticamente a temperatura corporal, porém não era o suficiente para fazer o homem se mexer. Em pé enfrente a duas grandes pedras disposta uma ao lado da outra matinha os olhos vidrados nos dizeres lapidados das mesmas, desgastados com o tempo.

▬ Isso não é hora para se fazer uma visita? – a voz fria e sem vida parecer surtir efeito na hipnose do homem, pois se moveu levemente para o lado lançando um olhar de esguelha ao desconhecido. Os olhos amarelos brilharam ao ver que ainda tinha certo poder sobre ele. – então não vai me responder amigo?

▬ O que faz aqui Orochimaru ? – pergunta entre os dentes. Sua expressão não era nada amigável.

▬ Que isso Jiraya, esse são modos de tratar um amigo? – se aproxima de onde o homem estava pondo se a observar também o mesmo monumento. – faz quanto tempo heim? Vinte anos ou serão Trinta? Não me recordo muito bem – a voz cínica e irônica o irritava ainda mais.

▬ Saí daqui! – ordena Jiraya irritado.

▬ Por que fala assim comigo, a culpa não foi minha, que eu saiba foi você é quem foi condenado, não foi?. Você não podia ter feito aquilo, magoou muito a Tusnada-san. Deveria ter controlado seu ciúme....

Uma chuva de lama se espalhou pela extensão do local. Jiraya golpeara o antigo colega no estomago jogando no chão, sobre o mesmo preferiu socos no rosto. As maças de seu rosto se mostravam vermelhas de raiva os olhos mantinham um brilho de ódio revolta, a cada soco que dava distribuía todo o rancor que sentia. O homem de pele clara não reagia apenas sorria deixando ainda mais raivoso Jiraya. Bateu no homem até suas forças se esvaírem, até seu ódio cessar e os músculos não agüentares mais os movimentos. Olhou o céu a chuva molhar seu rosto carregando suas lagrimas salgadas, estava cansado, cansado de tudo, daquela culpa daquela acusação.

▬ Cansou? Já esta por se satisfeito? – perguntou Orochimaru num sorriso icônico no rosto inchado.

▬ Não.. – respondeu seco Jiraya olhando nos olhos frios do homem pálido – ainda não. – respondendo se levantou deixando-o no chão.

▬ Compreendo – toca o rosto inchado, apesar da surra ainda sorria – mas acredito que seja tarde para isso. – parou por um instante pensativo olhando fixamente seus pés.

▬ Nunca é tarde Orochimaru. – diz sobre os ombros. O senhor observou os passos determinados do antigo companheiro, a face inchada não sorria mais, não havia mais aquele brilho sínico em seus olhos, nada.

▬ Orochimaru-sama você esta bem? – pergunta um jovem de óculos, aparentava estar preocupado. – por que nãos e defendeu?

▬ Estou bem Kabuto, bem – sussurra voltando sua atenção a lapide.

▬ Então é aqui o tumulo de Nawaki e Dan? – observou as lapides uma ao lado da outra toda esculpida nela continha os dizeres; _Aqui jaz o melhor irmão do mundo: Senju Nawaki; 68-7., Uma alma como nenhuma outra igual descansa aqui: Dan; 46-70._ Estreitou os olhos para conseguir enxergar outro rabisco; _para sempre meu amor;_

▬ Vamos Kabuto, não temos mais nada o que fazer aqui. – ordena, o jovem atende prontamente – as coisas estão começando a ficar complicadas, Kabuto. – comenta pensativo.

•••

A viatura policial percorria as estreitas vielas da cidade de Isokawa em certa velocidade. Os ocupantes do automóvel mantinham um silencio um tanto tenso, apreensivo, parte da cidade já havia sido vasculhada e nada do fugitivo. Fugaku alimentava esperança em relação o local que se dirigia talvez ele se encontrasse escondido na casa do antigo colega Uzumaki Naruto, pelos dados judiciais que ele tinha ele foi o único que depôs a favor ao criminoso apesar de que seu depoimento não ajudara no caso.

▬ Por ali – indica uma viela, o motorista atende a ordem do delegado seguindo pelo caminho indicado.

▬ Você acha mesmo que o Dobe do Naruto irá cooperar? – pergunta em fim Sasuke, descrente, pois conhecia a teimosia do rapaz loiro e o ódio que nutria por ele.

▬ Creio que sim, afinal ele nesses últimos anos vem demonstrando uma boa conduta. Ele não irá esconder um foragido.

▬ Não entendo por que você o defende? No fundo você sabe que ele não passa de um delinqüente, não se lembra da longa ficha de delito que ele tem na delegacia.

▬ Sasuke – reaprende irritado – isso foi há muito tempo ele agora é um bom rapaz e também tenho uma divida com o pai dele prometi a ele que ficaria de olho em seu filho. – Sasuke revirou os olhos, irritado. Sempre seu pai dizia que tinha uma divida mais não sabia qual e não compreendia como um homem direito como ele podia ter uma divida com um membro a Yakuza********.

▬ Chegamos delegado – informou o policial tirando o jovem moreno de seus pensamentos. Pararam diante de uma velha casa, a fachada em ruínas parecia estar condenada as paredes rachadas e a pintura descascada. Empurraram o velho portão de madeira, com as armas em punhos adentrando a propriedade cautelosamente.

▬ Yoshi você vai pelo fundo, caso ele tente fugir – ordenou o delegado ao policial que se dirigiu ao quintal para dar a volta na casa. – Sasuke me acompanhe.

Do lado de dentro da casa puderam ouvir o latido abafado de um cachorro que havia percebido a movimentação do lado de fora. O homem fardado bateu a porta esperou alguns minutos em silencio, novamente bateu na porta agora mais impaciente pela demora. Um ruído de coisas se movendo e uma tranca sendo aberta aumentou ainda mais o clima de tensão dos policiais. A porta se abriu num ranger ensurdecedor e um jovem loiro com os cabelos desgrenhados e um ar sonolento apareceu nos orbes cor ônix dos policiais.

▬ Fugaku-sama!! – exclama surpreso pela visita repentina – o que devo a visita?

▬ Naruto-kun, posso entrar? – pede serio, o jovem ergueu a sobrancelha, confuso, olhou o homem de meia idade ele parecia cansado até pousar no jovem mais atrás, trincou os dentes ao vê-lo este também mostrou não estar muito feliz em estar ali.

▬ Pode sim Fugaku-sama – responde dando passagem para o oficial. Um ruído estranho pode ser ouvido no momento em que o Uchiha jovem passou por Naruto, os dois lançaram olhares mortais, Fugaku podia garantia se fosse possível que raios saíram de seus olhos. – o que aconteceu Fugaku-sama? – pergunta por fim Naruto fechando a porta.

O homem suspirou observando a residência não aprecia nada fora do comum exceto a bagunça que estava ali.

▬ Bem, não sei se você foi informado, mas Sabaku fugiu do presídio essa noite. – observou a expressão de Naruto em busca de alguma reação, sinal de possível cumplicidade.

▬ Ele fugiu? – pergunta, extremamente surpreso com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – como?

▬ Para com isso! – irrita-se Sasuke – para de fingir que não sabia. Onde esta ele? – pergunta sem rodeios.

▬ Sasuke! – repreende o homem.

▬ Desculpe, mas não sei onde ele está – responde Naruto educadamente irritando ainda mais o moreno.

▬ Deixa de mentiras, sabemos que você esta escondendo ele. – semi-serra os olhos negros e Naruto faz o mesmo, os punhos fechados e os lábios contraídos demonstravam a imensa vontade que ambos tinham de pular no pescoço um do outro.

▬ Parem vocês dois. – se intromete o homem prevendo que algo ruim iria acontecer se não se metesse naquela discussão – por favor, Naruto, você irá ser acusado de ser cumplicidade se estiver acobertando ele. – avisa. Naruto solta um longo suspiro tentando se acalmar.

▬ Fugaku-sama eu realmente não sei onde ele está – diz rançado um ruído indignado de Sasuke – e nem acredito que ele possa vim aqui, pois ele sabe que é o primeiro lugar que vocês viriam e provavelmente vão me vigiar caso ele tente fazer contato, não é? – Fugaku assentiu com a cabeça. - então não creio que ele virá aqui, mas caso venha irei informar a vocês.

▬ Até parece – desabafa Sasuke – você cooperar? Filho de um membro da Yakuza, uma marginal.

▬ AGORA FOI LONGE DE MAIS SEU IDIOTA – grita Naruto partindo para cima do moreno agarrando o colarinho do mesmo que também se pôs em posição de defesa. Seus rostos ficaram tão próximos que podia sentir a respiração pesada um do outro.

▬ Já chega – diz o Uchiha mais velho separando os dois – para com isso Sasuke, não acuse assim as pessoas sem ter provas, nem aprece que é um investigador – olha severamente o filho que desvia o olhar contrariado – e você Naruto controle seu gênio. Agora posso fazer um busca na sua casa se cooperar e claro?

▬ Sim pode. – responde ainda olhando torto o rival. Os oficias vasculharam a pequena casa que não demorou muito. Não havia sinal de que alguém estivesse escondido na residência de modo a saírem do local logo sem seguida. Fugaku não escondia sua frustração.

▬ Muito o brigado Naruto e desculpe o inconveniente.

▬ Não foi nada Fugaku-sama. – fecha a porta da casa – ufa!! – suspira sentando no sofá – né amiguinha, quase ele descobrem. – afaga os pelos do animal que latia como se estivesse concordando com seu dono. – espero que o Gaara esteja bem.

******** : uma organização criminosa japonesa;

* * *

Oi ^^...

Bom eu fiquei messes sem atualizar a fic.. e vejo que deixei muita gente aflita .....

Desculpa.... pensei que ninguém estava lendo *.*... acho que me enganei... então para compensar esse tempo adianteu esse capitulo, que por sinal e grande né XD

Agradeço os reviews, e imploro que deixem mais

Até mais o/


End file.
